Momentos juntos
by Amortetia
Summary: Son historias de Katniss y Peeta juntos, no llevan un orden ni están ligadas en tiempo. Cada historia tiene una palabra de base para crear el contenido.
1. Chapter 1

Celos

La casa de Katniss estaba llena de personas estaban celebrando una fiesta pues Katniss tenia 8 meses de embarazo la Idea por supuesto había sido de Effie quien organizo todo e invito a todos sin consultarlo, el único que sabía era Haymitch quien había mantenido el secreto solo para molestar a Katniss al final la fiesta estaba resultando divertida Annie, Johanna, su madre, la madre de Gale, algunos de sus conocidos del Capitolio y sus nuevas amigas del distrito 12 era casi increíble pero era verdad Katniss Everdeen por fin había aprendido a hacer amigos, también había aprendido a ser feliz prueba de ello era su embarazo Peeta estaba encantado con la noticia en realidad había sido una sorpresa para ambos pero Katniss a pesar del miedo que tenia estaba contenta. Cuando dieron las 11 de la noche en su casa solo quedaban Annie, Johanna, Haymitch y Effie todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa riendo de una anécdota que Haymitch estaba contando,

-Se los juro Effie no sabía dónde meterse-

-Ya cállate, voy a contarles la primera vez que te lleve a ese parque de diversión-

-ohh no preciosa no me hagas eso-

-entonces cállate ya- todos comenzaron a reír

-Ustedes parecen un viejo matrimonio- dijo Annie sonriendo

-Eso son- dijo Katniss

-solo somos amigos- dijo Effie apenada

-claro... amigos que se besan- dijo Johanna

-De que estás hablando- gruñó Haymitch

-Todos sabemos que llevan años juntos, yo los vi juntos muy muy juntos en uno de los juegos... pero no lo aceptarán- dijo Johanna tomando una copa llena de vino

-Es cierto... Finnick y yo también los vimos- dijo Katniss

-Ustedes tienen años durmiendo juntos me atrevería a decir que más de 15 años- dijo Johanna

-Basta- gruñó Katniss- no quiero saber detalles siento que estás hablando de mis padres- Peeta lanzó una risa

-Effie y yo somos dos adultos solteros- gruñó Haymitch

-Esta bien... si estamos juntos-

Se rindió por fin Effie, todos comenzaron a reir

-por lo menos nosotros no le quitamos el marido a alguien- gruñó Haymitch

-oye yo no le quite el marido a nadie- gruñó Johanna molesta

-de que están hablando- pregunto Katniss

-Que tu prima- dijo haciendo comillas- empezó su relación con tu primo cuando el estaba comprometido-

-No es cierto- dijo Annie

-tu como sabes- pregunto Katniss

-por que Johanna vivía con nosotros yo sé toda la historia-

-Esa chica pensaba que estaba comprometida pero no tenía anillo y lo mío con Gale fue inevitable- se defendió Johanna

-me consta Gale le rogó mucho a Johanna tanto que ya me tenía cansada con tanta visita-

-ademas Haymitch tu no tienes derecho a hablar de relaciones- dijo Johanna con una falsa molestia

-pobre Gale tiene un gusto pésimo en mujeres primero Katniss y luego Johanna-

-Cállate Haymitch vas a causar un problema- murmuró Effie

-no te preocupes Effie- dijo Peeta besando la cabeza de Katniss - hace años deje de sentir celos de Gale-

-Que bueno Peeta, y tu Katniss sigues teniendo celos- dijo Johanna

-Yo-

-Si tú-

-De Gale- preguntó extrañada- No nunca he sentido celos por Gale-

-no habla de Gale... habla de Peeta- dijo Haymitch

-ohh no...- peeta comenzó a reír - Katniss nunca ha sido celosa-

-entonces- dijo Johanna con malicia- el día del desfile cuando me desnude frente a Peeta no sentiste nada-

-Que tu que- preguntó Annie

-Imagínatelo Annie. Katniss, Peeta y yo íbamos a nuestro piso cuando Johanna subió al ascensor le pidió a Peeta que le bajara el vestido-

-Y Peeta le ayudó encantado- gruñó Katniss

-Estaba siendo educado- se defendió

-Claro y aprovechaste para verla desnuda- gruñó Katniss

-Solo estaba metiéndome contigo, Finnick y yo lo planeamos todo-

-típico de mi esposo- todos comenzaron a reír

-Pues no me enoje- murmuró Katniss

-Ohh no, casi me matas con la mirada, fue muy divertido. Recuerdo que después le conté a Finnick y le dije que tú estabas enamorada de Peeta-

-Pero no me enoje-

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda-

-Peeta- gruñó Katniss, todos empezaron a reír

-Cuando nos volvimos a ver durante los juegos Finnick y yo, hablamos de ustedes, sabíamos que él te amaba se le veía pero no sabíamos cuanto lo amabas-

-Hasta que lo perdí- susurró Katniss

-Ahora que lo recuerdo sintió celos de tu amiga - murmuró Annie

-Quieres callarte- Katniss se puso roja

-Cual amiga- preguntó Peeta

-La amiga esa rubia que te visitaba en el hospital del trece cuando estabas loco-

-Delly-

-Quién es Delly- preguntó Effie

-Es mi amiga de la infancia- dijo Peeta

-Katniss rompía los vasos cuando los veía juntos-

-Que- dijo Peeta

-No lo puedes negar Katniss yo te observaba, Peeta y yo hablamos mucho cuando estábamos encerrados, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo eras, te observaba todo el tiempo Katniss-

-Estabas celosa... mi amor-

-Katniss nunca ha sabido esconder sus sentimientos- dijo Effie

-Te amo celosa- Peeta beso su cabeza

-Bueno esta noche ha sido para celebrar al bebé o para reírse de mi- gruñó Katniss

-ambas- dijeron Johana y Haymitch. Todos comenzaron a reír con ganas hasta Katniss


	2. Cita

Cita

Katniss estaba mirando las flores que Peeta sembró cuando regresó al distrito 12 ya habían pasado 4 meses de eso, el invierno pronto caería en el distrito. Katniss tardó 1 mes en abrirle la puerta y volver a hablarle, desayunaban, comían y cenaban juntos. Algunos días Haymitch los acompañaba si no estaba lo suficiente borracho, aunque se hablaban y compartían la misma casa desde hacía una semana ambos estaban en una situación algo incomoda. Katniss no sabía si Peeta la odiaba, amaba o sólo le tenía lastima, mientras que Peeta no sabía si Katniss lo culpaba por la muerte de Prim en secreto. Haymitch había ido al Capitolio la semana pasada, seguía sin regresar lo que les daba más tiempo a solas.

-Hola- dijo Peeta entrando

-Hola-

-Traje algunos panes y comida para la cena-

-Gracias- respondió Katniss

-Ya comiste-

-ya y tu-

-también, los chicos llevaron comida-

-como va la reconstrucción-

-va bien, ya casi terminamos las casas de los que regresaron

-ya va terminar el otoño-

-así es-

-tienen que estar listas antes del invierno-

-Si, espero que terminemos- ambos se miraron a los ojos

-ya no voy a ver las primuras hasta la primavera- susurró Katniss sin ánimo -a Prim no la veré jamás- dijo y comenzó a llorar Peeta la abrazo sin pensarlo, ella hundió su cabeza en su pecho mientras sollozaba

-Peeta la extraño tanto y solo han pasado 4 meses, que voy a hacer toda la vida-

-vivir Katniss-

-estoy sola, ni siquiera mi madre se atreve a verme, se que me Odia, mi mejor amigo es el responsable de la muerte de mi hermana y tú-

-yo...-

-No se ni que es lo qué haces aquí-

-quieres que me vaya -

-No Peeta... pero no se qué es lo que tú piensas de mi-

-yo te quiero, Katniss- la chica lo miro a los ojos

-a pesar de todo

-Si-

-Peeta yo...-

-no tienes que decirme nada-

-también te quiero- dijo Katniss y salió corriendo del lugar.

Esa noche Peeta pensó que hacer con la información que había recibido de Katniss él la amaba era consiente de ello pero Katniss era tan difícil para él leerla cuando de sus sentimientos se trataba, pero sabía que no mentía cuando dijo que lo quería, despertó con una idea clara

-que te parece ir al bosque- le dijo en cuanto la vio

-Ahora-

-Si vamos... tengo algo que enseñarte- Katniss se encogió de hombros y asintió, prepararon una mochila con algunos panes y pastelitos, agua, linternas y unas mantas. Caminaron hasta el bosque en silencio, uno al lado del otro, llegaron al lago, Katniss se detuvo de golpe

-Peeta-

-te gustó-

-pero como-

-cuando llegue, antes de que me abrieras la puerta vine a plantar primuras aquí también pensé que si me aceptabas de nuevo, podríamos tener una cita-

-una cita -

-si, como las personas normales y te traería aquí para que sintieras que Prim estaba contigo- dijo tocando su corazón- ella nunca se irá de aquí Katniss, este lago ahora te recordará a tus dos amores, a tu padre y a Prim - la chica se abalanzó sobre el, lo beso como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, el beso encendió su interior como cuando estaban en la playa del quarter quell,

-Gracias, está es la mejor primera cita- Peeta le sonrió

-entonces tengo permiso para besarte, las veces que yo quiera-

-si- respondió ella besándolo pasaron el resto del día en el lago nadando y disfrutando del olor y la vista. esa noche durmieron junto por primera vez, se abrazaron y besaron antes de quedarse dormidos Peeta le susurró

-Katniss quiero ayudarte-

-ya lo haces-

-No quiero presionarte, si necesitas espacio te lo daré-

-te avisaré si necesito espacio- susurró acercándose más a él.

-por ahora solo quiero estar así junto a ti-

-y yo también-

Cerraron los ojos dando por sentado que no se separarían hasta que alguno de los dos lo pidiera.


	3. Abuelo

Abuelo

-dónde están preciosa- escucho la voz de Haymitch, Katniss estaba en la cocina dándole de comer a su pequeña hija

-Aquí- gritó

-oh aquí estás- Haymitch se acercó a ella y beso la cabeza de su hija -dónde está Peeta- era domingo y ese día no abrían la panadería

-fue con Mic a buscar unos zapatos para Willow ya está caminado y todos los zapatos que Effie le regalo son sin suela-

-ya estás caminado monstruo- se giro a ver a su hija-

-mamá- dijo la pequeña

-No soy tu mamá, preciosa es tu mamá-

-Papá- dijo ahora la pequeña

-Hola mi amor- dijo Peeta entrando a la cocina, saludo a Katniss con un beso y a Haymitch con un abrazo mientras este gruñía, cargo a su pequeña

-ayúdame a ponerle los zapatos- pidió Peeta. Haymitch maniobraba para quitarle los zapatos y ponerle los nuevos mientras la niña no dejaba de mover las piernas

-Venia a decirles que Effie decidió venirse a vivir al distrito-

-De verdad- preguntó Katniss fingiendo no saber nada. Effie y Katniss comenzaron a tener una relación estrecha un año después del término de la guerra se hablaban por teléfono una vez a la semana

-Si, dice que extraña mucho a este monstruo y que de todos modos tiene que viajar aquí seguido por los juegos nacionales-

-Y donde se va a quedar - Peeta cambio un sonrisa cómplice con Katniss

-En mi casa- Haymitch terminó de ponerle los zapatos y levantó la cabeza -que... por que me miran así-

-Por nada- dijo Katniss riéndose, Peeta dejó a la niña en el piso y está empezó a caminar

-agua- decía la niña a nadie en específico

-entonces cuando llega-

-el miércoles-

-voy a prepararle un pastel de bienvenida-

-Oh chico vas a hacerla llorar saber lo sentimental que se ha vuelto-

-Bueno yo la quiero Haymitch además Effie siempre ha visto por nosotros y cuando nació willow ella ayudó a Katniss mucho más tiempo que nadie más- No dijo el nombre pero Katniss sabía que se refería a su madre, llegó dos días antes del parto y se fue dos días después del parto, la ayudó si, pero Katniss la necesitaba más, Effie remplazo a su madre tan fácilmente que Katniss a veces se sorprendía por la cantidad de veces que sin querer le dijo mamá a Effie cuando Katniss tuvo fiebre y vomito duran te la cuarentena, Effie no decía nada sólo sonreía

-Lo sé- dijo simplemente Haymitch

-entonces no irás a la panadería el miércoles-

-No-

-bien-

-puedo ayudarte-

-No creo que sea buena idea bonita, tu hija está explorando, no me gustaría que se quemara-

-Podemos cerrar la puerta de atrás y solo estaríamos atendiendo-

-No es mala idea pero...-

-Peeta, Solo serían Mic, Sara y tú. Recuerda que Alex y Haymitch no estarán-

-Preciosa tiene razón, además recuerda que tenemos ese pedido del señor Sean son 1000 piezas. Te volverás loco si Katniss no te ayuda-

-Está bien-

-Papá-

-hija- respondió Peeta

-Quilo an- sus frases eran cortas y un poco confusas aveces, pero sus padres siempre entendían lo que trataba de decir, Peeta le pasó un bollo de queso

-sabes si vendrá Delly con Effie- preguntó Peeta, Katniss hizo una mueca pero nadie la vio

-Creo que si- willow tropezó con sus zapatos nuevos y Haymitch la tomó en el aire antes de que la niña diera de lleno en el piso

-acias abelo- hubo un silencio general

-de nada cariño- a Haymitch se le quebró lo voz dejó a la niña en el piso de nuevo, Katniss y Peeta lo observaron Haymitch se enderezó en la silla y se limpió una lagrima traicionera, Katniss decidió inventar una excusa y salir de ahí

-voy a poner el agua para bañar a Willow tomó a la niña y salió de la cocina. Los dos hombres se quedaron callados por un largo tiempo , Haymitch limpiándose las lágrimas y Peeta mirando sus zapatos

-hey está bien- le dijo Peeta cuando decidió que el silencio se estaba haciendo pesado

-Chico sabes que no me gustan las cursilerías- respondió el hombre aclarándose la garganta

-Lo sé-

-pero tú sabes que he luchado mucho para estar sobrio y llevo casi tres años sin recaer, sin tocar una sola gota de alcohol estoy 100% limpio desde...-

-que Katniss te dijo que estaba embarazada-

-Y Effie dijo que seríamos abuelos-

-te dijo eso-

-Si... sabes que Effie y yo tenemos una relación algo.. bueno es complicado, pero ella siempre ha sentido algo maternal por ustedes-

-Lo sé y nosotros por ella, especialmente después de casarnos- ambos se quedaron en silencio. Peeta recordó que fue Effie la que organizó toda su boda y fue ella la que se quedó 2 semanas viviendo en el 12 cuando ambos regresaron de su luna de miel enfermos por un virus que atacó todo Panem

-cuando ella dijo que seríamos abuelos yo jamás pensé que ella-

-te llamaría abuelo de verdad-

-tu pequeño monstruo se está robado el corazón de todos-

-si es el mejor regalo que hemos recibido- respondió Peeta con una sonrisa

-tanto que me está haciendo un sensible indeseado- ambos soltaron una risa. Katniss regreso con su hija ya cambiada y lista para dormir

-Quién me ayuda a dormirla, mientras caliento la cena- preguntó

-yo- dijo Haymitch-ven aquí con tu abuelo pequeña- la niña de ojos azules estiró los brazos con una sonrisa

-uelo - le respondió.

Katniss y Peeta sonrieron mirando a su viejo mentor convertido en todo un abuelo cantándole a su hija con esa mirada que Katniss y Peeta habían visto antes, Katniss la vio cuando ella despertó después del ataque de Peeta y el rubio la vio cuando estaba en el hospital amarrado y odiaba a todos. Esa mirada que reflejaba sólo una cosa amor.

Gracias por leer, aprecio mucho sus comentarios.

Gracias Yaanin y BangtanPink

No entiendo mucho la app jajaja por eso no puedo responderles por que no se como.

Anyway

El caso es que agradezco sus comentario si tienen alguna petición o alguna situación que quieran leer me dicen.

Adiós


	4. Comprometidos

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a la mente brillante que los creó Suzanne Collins

Comprometidos

Peeta no podía quitarse de la cabeza la conversación que tuvieron Johanna, Annie y Katniss mientras el jugaba con Finnick, el pequeño finnick tenía 5 años y la guerra había terminado hace 6 años desde el primer año Johanna y Annie habían viajado al distrito 12 para visitarlos, se volvió una costumbre.

Por la mañana

-buenos días tórtolos- gruñó Johanna entrando en la cocina y sentándose en la silla

-Buenos días Jo- respondió Peeta

-Buenos días Annie- dijo Katniss -Peeta les preparó un desayuno-

-Gracias panadero- respondió Johanna, mientras todos comenzaron a comer, cuando terminaron de comer Peeta salió de la cocina para vigilar a finnick quien había devorado su comida y ahora están en la sala jugando con los juguetes que Effie le había mandado

-vamos a continuar con nuestra conversación descerebrada-

-No sé qué quieres que te diga-

-Como fue-

-Pues yo llegué a la panadería y están 5 jóvenes haciéndose las tontas "Peeta por qué no vienes a hornear a mi casa"-

-Y Peeta que dijo-

-solo les dijo que no hacía panes en los domicilios y que a mí no me agradaría la idea-

-Se pelearon-

-claro que nos peleamos Johanna-

-y entonces- preguntó Annie

-pues nada... Ya estamos bien-

-cuántos años llevan así Katniss-

-así como-

-juntos-

-Si ignoramos los primeros 3 años, 6 años Annie-

-y te pidió ser su novia-

-No Annie, es decir nuestra historia es tan complicada que simplemente el regreso a mi y yo regrese a él-

-pero son novios - preguntó Annie

-Si, es decir nunca me lo preguntó, pero vivimos en la misma casa, dormimos en la misma cama, compartimos todo-

-yo comparto la cama a veces con algunos y no por eso son mis novios-

-muy graciosa Johanna, pero nuestro caso es diferente-

-Bueno hazlo oficial- dijo la chica enseñando el dedo

-de que estás hablado- Johanna empezó a reír

-cásate con él, si te preocupa tanto que las chicas nuevas del distrito se le lancen, cásate con él-

-bueno en primer lugar esas no deberían lanzársele, ellas saben que estamos juntos, todo Panem sabe que estamos juntos-

-Claro, Katniss pero todo Panem también se pregunta como los trágicos amantes del distrito 12 no se han casado ahora que todo está funcionando-

-en realidad Johanna aquí la pregunta sería, Katniss quieres casarte -

-yo... Annie... no se-

-mira su cara - se burló Johanna- claro que quieres casarte solo no sabes cómo decirlo-

-Aunque quisiera hacerlo, Peeta no me lo ha pedido- Finnick entro corriendo seguido de Peeta

-ya nos vamos mamá-preguntó el niño

-Si- respondieron las mujeres levantándose al mismo tiempo, todos salieron de la casa rumbo al lago para disfrutar de una tarde soleada, sin saber que Peeta había escuchado todo.

Por la noche

Peeta estaba repasando la conversación, por supuesto que eran novios, el pensó que era obvio tanto que no necesitaba decirlo en voz alta. Por supuesto que quería casarse con Katniss era su sueño de toda la vida, por eso tenía un anillo guardado en su cuarto de pintura pero no estaba seguro de cuando iba a decírselo.

Se levantó temprano, se quedó contemplándola unos minutos y entonces lo supo salió corriendo a buscar lo que necesitaba. Regreso unos minutos después preparo todo y comenzó besando su nariz

-buenos días- susurró

-mmm- respondió Katniss, comenzó a besar sus mejillas

-despierta dormilona-

-Cinco minutos más- respondió Katniss con la tranquilidad de la que ahora disfrutaban Katniss pudo darse cuenta que amaba dormir siempre que las pesadillas lo permitían Katniss dormía mucho más que antes.

-abre los ojos- le dijo Peeta besando sus ojos

-ya desperté - dijo llevando sus manos a la cara, abrió los ojos -¿qué es esto?- había un hilo amarrado en su dedo

-recuerdas los libros que nos regalo Effie-

-Si-

-Bueno dentro de uno de ellos hay una historia que me recordó a nosotros-

-Ah si-

-si, habla del destino, de cómo las personas a veces nacen para estar juntas, se dice que nacen con un hilo rojo invisible atado a este dedo- tocó su dedo -este hilo siempre está atado no importa lo que les pase o hagan en sus vidas al final el hilo rojo se tensará y los dos regresará para estar juntos-

-oh Peeta- Katniss tenía un nudo en la garganta

-pensé en nuestra historia como a pesar de todo lo que nos pasó, los juegos, tu rechazo, los juegos de nuevo, mi secuestro, mi rechazo, la guerra terminamos aquí juntos. Te amo Katniss-

-y yo a ti- Katniss le robó un beso

-por eso quiero pedirte que tensemos este hilo aún más- Peeta jalo el hilo que estaba amarrado también a su dedo, cuando lo hizo un anillo se deslizó al dedo de Katniss -te casarías conmigo- los ojos de Katniss se abrieron y comenzó a derramar lágrimas

-Sii... quiero- respondió abrazando y besando a Peeta cuando se separaron Katniss analizó su anillo

-Está es-

-Si, cuando estuviste en el hospital Effie se encargó de recoger tus cosas y encontró la perla pero estaba rota, me la dio cuando regrese y hace unos años se la mande para que la arreglaran en el Capitolio, me dijo que era imposible pero que el hombre le dijo que podría convertirlo en anillos, así que pensé que te gustaría -

-Es perfecto mi amor- Katniss se lanzó a sus brazos -pero donde está el otro anillo-

-bueno salieron 3... Entonces Effie me dijo que los haría argollas de matrimonio, solo que no las tengo yo, las tiene ella-

-Bueno no importa- se volvieron a besar hasta que decidieron que era momento de bajar a desayunar

Cuando bajaron a desayunar se encontraron a Haymitch y Effie desayunando junto a sus invitados, cuando se sentaron a comer sin decir nada, Katniss señaló el pan para que se lo pasarán

-noooo- gritó Johanna-ustedes- tomo la mano de Katniss y vio el anillo

-Que- respondió Katniss

-Es un anillo- dijo Johanna

-Significa lo que creo que significa-

-Si, estamos comprometidos- dijo Katniss con sus mejillas rojas, todos se levantaron para abrazarlos

-Ohh tenemos tanto que hacer- murmuro Effie

-cuando es la boda-

-todavía no lo sabemos Annie-

-Katniss y yo en realidad no hemos hablado de la fecha, de hecho no hemos hablado de nada-

-pues háganlo- mando Effie -ahora-

-no los presiones, si no tendremos una novia fugitiva- dijo Haymitch, todos comenzaron a reír

-Bueno...si a Peeta le parece bien, creo que podemos hacer una ceremonia privada ya saben nosotros y algunos invitados-

-lo que tú quieras por mí está bien- Peeta beso su cabeza

-y tal vez... Podríamos hacer una fiesta en el pueblo como una boda de la Veeta sabes, invitarles a todos de comer que bailen, sería como una celebración general-

-me parece perfecto- dijo Peeta

-hay tanto que hacer- dijo Effie

-preciosa ya pensaste en el capitolio- susurró Haymitch

-no quiero cámaras-

-Paylor va a insistir- dijo Haymitch

-esperen... Por qué no hablan con ella, díganle que les dan fotografías-

-Johanna tiene razón, que las publiquen en los anuncios oficiales de cada semana, como lo hacen con nuestras fotos de cada año- dijo Annie

-no es mala idea Katniss, podemos hablar con ella, puedo sacar una cita cuando regrese al Capitolio le planteamos que es eso o nada- dijo Effie con una sonrisa

-me parece bien- respondió Katniss

-no puedo creerlo he esperado esto tantos años- murmuro Effie

-yo lo he hecho desde que la conocí- dijo Peeta robándole un beso

-ustedes dos son tan cursis- gruñó Johanna

Gracias por leer

Felices vacaciones (si es que están de vacaciones)


	5. Entrevista

Me **tome unas vacaciones largas y cuando regrese me enferme horrible pero ya regrese.**

4 años después de la guerra Katniss seguía aislada. El Capitolio estaba organizando unos juegos aún recuerda cuando dieron el anuncio estaba en la plaza

-tenemos que ir- preguntó Peeta

-si tenemos- le dijo Katniss

-pero tú eres la que odia a la gente-

-No odio a la gente, ademas es una fiesta del pueblo la primera que organizan por que por fin terminaron la reconstrucción-

-está bien- dijo Peeta dejándose arrastrar por Katniss, en cuanto llegaron vieron a Haymitch del brazo de una rubia

-Hola- saludó Haymitch -miren quien vino a visitar, la rubia se giro y vieron a Effie

-Hola chicos-

-Eres tu-

-si-

-pero...-

-este es mi yo normal Katniss no más pelucas rosadas-

-wow te vez muy bonita-

-Gracias Peeta- fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la voz de la presidenta

-buenas noches distrito 12 han pasado cuatro años desde la destrucción del distrito, en estos cuatro años los habitantes nuevos y antiguos han trabajado para restaurar a un 100 por ciento la vitalidad del distrito, los felicito- se escucharon gritos y aplausos

-a partir del año siguiente, cada habitante deberá contar con un registro familiar y laboral, serán llamados al palacio de justicia por familia y deberán comenzar a entrenar- todos comenzaron a murmurar- ya que a mediados del año siguiente comenzarán los juegos nacionales- hubo un silencio sepulcral, Katniss se acercó a Peeta aún más - estos juegos se celebrarán cada dos años encontramos cintas de lo que los ancestros llamaban Juegos Olímpicos, son competencias deportivas, maestros serán enviados a cada distrito para enseñarles a los niños y adolescentes todos estos deportes y cada Niño y niña deberá elegir uno para representar a su distrito. les dejamos un video para que comprendan como serán estos juegos- comenzaron a pasar los videos y la gente comenzó a salir del susto, casi todos los deportes eran desconocidos pero no implicaban la muerte de alguien

De ese anuncio había pasado 5 meses y muchas personas habían hablado con Katniss para que fuera la encargada de enseñarles a los niños tiro con arco, Peeta ya había aceptado enseñarles levantamiento de pesas, aunque Peeta no levantaba pesas toda su vida levantó costales y según Peeta era lo mismo, Katniss tenía un problema ella no podía salir del distrito si aceptaba enseñar tiro con arco tendría que viajar a los distritos y al Capitolio.

-todo va a salir bien amor- le dijo Peeta besando su frente

-y si me dice que no-

-Va a decir que si- el teléfono sonó y Katniss contesto rápido

-Hola -

-buenas tardes Katniss-

-Hola paylor-

-recibí muchas peticiones por tu caso, Peeta, Haymitch, Johanna, tu madre hasta el doctor Aurelios-

-Si-

-pero no recibí ninguna tuya-

-bueno, no sabía cómo hacerlo, no se me da escribir ni hablar de hecho... quiero decir me gustaría ayudar a los niños del distrito 12 ya que no salgo a cazar ahora por que no es necesario pero se usar el arco y quisiera hacer algo más que solo estar en casa esperando que llegue Peeta-

-bien... se que la muerte de Coin era lo mejor y Beetee recupero una cinta donde Coin confiesa el plan que tenía de hacer los juegos del hambre solo con los distritos profesionales y los niños del Capitolio que ha sido emitida a todo Panem - Katniss espero mientras apretaba la mano de Peeta- el problema Katniss es que no se si sea seguro, pero tengo una idea hace mucho que no das una entrevista... te parece viajar al Capitolio y dar una entrevista general acerca de lo qué pasó con Coin- Katniss se quedó callada

-Y si digo que no-

-Bueno entonces no podré ayudarte, necesito saber cual es la respuesta de la gente contigo ahora que ya todo está tranquilo una entrevista seria lo más seguro-

-está bien lo haré... pero solo si me acompaña Peeta-

-perfecto-

Una semana después Katniss estaba lista para su entrevista se sentó en una mesa junto a Peeta

-Hola Katniss mucho gusto mi nombre es Claris y voy a ser quien te entrevisté-

-Mucho gusto- le dijo

-bien vamos a empezar- Peeta de levantó y beso a Katniss -suerte- le susurró

-muy buenas noches pueblo de Panem esta noche tengo una invitada especial. Nos acompaña para contar su versión de las cosas y cerrar ciclos. Seguramente ya saben quién es, ella es la única tributo que no había sido entrevistada durante este periodo ella es Katniss Everdeen-

-Hola- dijo Katniss nerviosa

-Katniss todos sabemos que sucedió ese día, pero no sabemos por qué lo hiciste, cual fue el motivo- su discurso lo había ensayado con Peeta sabía que decir y que no-

-todos ustedes han escuchado ya las declaraciones de Johanna, Annie, Haymitch y Peeta. Saben que el presidente snow nos mantenía amenazados en mi caso, el me amenazo con matar a mi familia, y yo hice lo que pude para sobrevivir, para que mi familia no saliera herida hasta que la guerra estalló y quedamos en medio de Ella Snow me quito lo que más quería, me quito a Peeta- dijo volteándolo a ver - yo no entendía que tanto lo amaba hasta que lo perdí, pensé que lo había perdido para siempre y fue cuando regrese al Capitolio con intension de matar a snow, todo se salió de control de repente desperté en un hospital quemada y sin familia-

-conocemos que tu hermana murió en la última explosión-

-Así fue, yo hablé con snow antes de su fusilamiento el me dijo que nunca mataría niños del Capitolio pero Coin si, en ese momento entendí, supe que no estaríamos a salvo saltaríamos de un tirano a otro, los habitantes del Capitolio sería castigados y yo se que ustedes no son culpables, yo no quería que ustedes sufrieran lo que nosotros sufrimos por años viendo a nuestros hijos o hermanos morir dentro de la arena -

-pero como puedes saber que Snow te dijo la verdad-

-por que el siempre fue sincero conmigo, siempre me dijo la verdad desde que lo conocí, él sabía que moriría lo tenía claro me dijo "lo que más amamos nos hace débiles, por eso te quite a Peeta" el pensaba que yo había perdido todo, ha mi padre, mi madre, Prim y ha Peeta. ya no tenía nada, el quería reírse de mi hacerme sentir que todo lo que había perdido sería en vano por que Coin sería la nueva presidenta y nos mataría a todos los que conocíamos su plan, Snow lo sabía y quería decírmelo-

-Lo entiendo...-

-Se que mate a alguien pero lo hice pensando en todos... Coin era una mujer malvada y creo que ya tuve un castigó lo suficientemente grande. Pedí a mi hermana- la garganta se le cerro y la entrevistadora mando a un corte comercial para que Katniss se tranquilizará, tomó agua y respiro

-Estamos de regreso con Katniss ¿cómo has estado durante estos años? ¿Como fue la recuperación-

-larga pero creo que todos pasamos por lo mismo enterramos a nuestros muertos, lloramos y nos lamentamos-

-Si... y qué pasa con tu vida personal-

-Quieres decir con Peeta- Katniss sonrió

-Si, siguen siendo los amantes del distrito 12- preguntó con emoción

-Peeta y yo estamos juntos, ya no somos trágicos - Katniss sonrío sinceramente y la presentadora comenzó a reír- estoy empezando a cocinar sin quemar nuestra cocina y los habitantes del distrito quieren que sea yo quien les enseñe tiro con arco-

-Y lo harás-

-Si-

-y dinos Peeta y tú están casado, por fin o no-

-No, seguimos siendo novios, el no me lo ha propuesto, así que estamos bien por ahora- Katniss se avergonzó de su declaración eso no estaba en el guion pero lo dijo tan natural

-me da mucho gusto, espero verte otra vez aquí-

-No te lo garantizo por que no me gustan mucho las cámaras pero... tal vez un día te sorprenda-

-espero que si. Esto ha sido todo por hoy agradecemos todos los mensajes que nos llegaron se los haremos llegar a Katniss. Buenas noches- Katniss de levantó y corrió a abrazar a Peeta

-Salió bien

-Si...-

-Nunca me habías dicho que querías casarte-

-Cállate Peeta- dijo Katniss sonriendo y besándolo. Regresaron al distrito 12 al día siguiente y dos días después les llegó una carta donde decía que Katniss podía viajar libremente por el país sin restricciones.

 **Espero les haya gustado. Saludos y espero sus comentarios**


	6. Arena

Arena

Katniss iba caminando de un lado al otro en el compartimento mientras que Peeta estaba tendido en la cama con los brazos extendidos

-yo tengo la culpa-

-Katniss- gruñó Peeta

-Es verdad, yo fui la de la idea "por que no hacemos una fiesta para el pueblo"-

-Mira no es tan malo, vamos a casarnos en el jardín solo nosotros y algunos invitados, después solo hay que salir a la plaza, comer con todos y...-

-Bailar. Ese es el problema que Effie quiere que baile, yo no bailo, por qué quiere que bailer-

-bueno es tradición de la veeta-

-Lo sé... pero no se bailar-

-Pero en la boda de Finnick y Annie bailaste-

-pero era diferente, estaba Prim y además era música más rápida, lo que effie quiere que baile es lento- Katniss paso cerca de Peeta este aprovecho para tomar su brazo y tirar de ella, Katniss aterrizó encima de él, Peeta la beso

-habla en plural yo también tengo que bailar-

-pero tú no cuentas- Peeta se empezó a reír -sabes que te amo- le dijo Katniss a Peeta recargando su cabeza en su pecho

-Lo sé, yo te amo más-

-Voy a hacer el ridiculo en nuestra boda, ya lo verás-

-Y por que crees que yo no lo haré, solo hemos bailando una vez cuando fuimos a la fiesta del tour de la victoria, así que en teoría yo tampoco sé bailar-

-Cuando bailamos en el Capitolio parecía muy fácil para ti-

-Bueno es que estaba bailando contigo, siempre que tenía que hacer algo para poder estar cerca de ti me esforzaba. En realidad Katniss si estoy contigo todo es más fácil-

-Te amo panadero cursi-

-Y yo a ti cazadora- dejaron de hablar y se quedaron en la cama juntos hasta que se durmieron. Todavía debían hacer viajes largos para ir a cualquier lugar dentro de Panem, en esta occasion iban al distrito cuatro, al cumpleaños número 30 de Johanna, haría una gran fiesta en la playa, en realidad era una pequeña fiesta de no más de 20 invitados pero era la primera fiesta que se había organizado la chica, antes nunca tuvo ganas de celebrarlo.

Llegaron a casa de Annie con Haymitch y Effie les ofrecieron dos habitaciones

-solo tenemos dos habitaciones, pueden dormir Katniss y Effie juntas o-

-No te preocupes Annie yo me quedaré con Haymitch así Peeta y Katniss no deben separarse-

-Bueno...-

-Vamos a descansar un poco y a tomar un baño-

-Claro, se quedan en su casa- ambas parejas subieron a dejar sus maletas y a darse un baño para cambiarse de ropa, Katniss decidió ponerse uno de sus vestidos viejos. Cinna había dejado muchos vestidos ya confeccionados para ella y todos estaban en su casa, Katniss utilizaba alguno de vez en cuando,

-Te vez hermosa- le dijo Peeta detrás de la oreja, el vestido era rosa suelto y con la mitad de la espalda descubierta

-Gracias, tu no te vez nada mal-

-Gracias-

-que te parece si bajamos ya es un poco tarde y si no estamos pronto en la playa, Johanna va a desempolvar su hacha-

-claro futura señora Mellark- Peeta beso su mano para después tomarla y bajar a la playa. Al final había más personas de las esperadas

-descerebrados bienvenida a mi fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo Johanna entregándoles unas bebidas

-Gracias, feliz cumpleaños Jo-

-Gracias cariño, si no fuera por esta, te pediría de regalo de cumpleaños-

-Tranquila Jo, está comprometido no hagas enojar a una novia- dijo Haymitch

-En especial si es Katniss-

-No te preocupes Effie se como controlarla-

-Quieres callarte ya Johana, feliz cumpleaños- dijo Katniss abrazándola. Ocuparon una mesa con Annie y los demás vencedores, había gente del distrito que Katniss no conocía, había personas del Capitolio también. En medio de la noche Johanna recibió un ramo enorme de flores por parte de un admirador. Katniss y Peeta estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, habían tomado mucho para cuando la música empezó a sonar con más fuerza, todos comenzaron a bailar. No era una fiesta elegante al contrario la música estaba a cargo de un grupo de jóvenes con instrumentos había una fogata enorme y las mesas habían sido retenidas ahora solo quedaban toallas para sentarse y un gran bote de bebidas, Johana había estado disfrutando de su fiesta, se había perdido con un joven desde hace un buen rato, Haymitch y Effie estaban bailando peligrosamente cerca mientras Annie bailaba con un pariente de Finnick igual de guapo que él. Katniss y Peeta habían pasado casi toda la tarde bebiendo cerca de las 4 de la mañana el grupo seguía tocando pero ahora la música era más lenta, había invitados dormidos en la arena, algunos estaban en el mar y otros simplemente desaparecieron

-ven vamos a meternos al agua-

-Peeta no podemos-

-por que no-

-estamos muy mareados o por lo menos yo lo estoy si entramos al agua no podría salvarme de morir ahogada-

-solo a la orilla, lo prometo- jalo su mano y empezaron a avanzar. Hasta que no estaban cerca del fuego pero aún se podían ver sus rostros, se mojaron los pies y comenzaron a besarse hasta que los chicos gritaron que sería la última canción comenzaron a tocar la melodía

-Esa es-

-nuestra canción-

-bailamos- Peeta le extendió la mano, Katniss sonrió y lo tomó de los hombros mientras Peeta ponía sus manos en la cintura

-No se si pueda bailar ese día-

-si sirve de algo, yo estaré a tu lado Katniss- la chica suspiro

-te amo Peeta, no se como, ni cuando simplemente te amo, todo parece más fácil si estas conmigo, inclusive esto-

-Yo también te amo- Peeta beso su nariz la melodía termino y los músicos empezaron a irse pero ellos seguían bailando aún sin música, Peeta se separaba de ella y la hacía girar, Katniss se reía después de dar vueltas regresaba a los brazos de Peeta se besaban y balanceaban con ritmo

-No creo que nos vaya tan mal-

-No, claro que no-

-Peeta si ese día me arrepiento-

-no importa, te esperare siempre- Katniss lo beso de nuevo- aunque no se si las chicas del distrito vayan a dejar de invitarme a salir si saben que sigo soltero-

-Eres imposible- gruñó Katniss

-No lo soy, no si tú estás a mi lado-

-sabes que... ya lo pensé bien, vamos a casarnos ahora aquí, así nadie te podrá invitar nunca más a salir -

-no podemos hacer eso, Effie nos mataría- Katniss paro de golpe -ya no quieres bailar-

-No, ya no, además esta amaneciendo y somos los únicos que estamos aquí-

-los únicos despiertos, mira cerca de la fogata hay más de 10 personas dormidas- Katniss comenzó a reír, se tomaron de la mano se quedaron mirando el amanecer por un rato, hasta que ambos decidieron que era tiempo de regresar a casa de Annie y dormir un poco.

Cuando despertaron eran casi las 4 de la tarde. Katniss estaba casi desnuda encima de Peeta quien sí estaba desnudo

-buenos días-

-mi cabeza-

-Lo sé- ambos gruñeron

-Peeta, qué pasó-

-No lo se... lo único que recuerdo es que estábamos bailando en la arena y subimos a dormir-

-pero te dije que tenía calor y como fue que-

-No lo se...-

-Peeta... no fui a ponerme la inyección, si tú yo... si nosotros-

-Que-

-No... es que el docto Aurelius dijo que si no me inyectaba regularmente podía fallar y estaría-

-embarazada-

-ajá...- Katniss se levantó

-Bueno Katniss, por más que me ilusione tener un hijo no creo que tú y yo hayamos-

-No lo sabemos-

-bueno no con certeza pero... yo no creo, mira no pensemos en eso, vamos a tomar un baño y regresando pensamos en esto ok-

-Bueno- se dieron un beso rápido. Tomaron un baño y bajaron a desayunar

-Buenos días enamorados-

-Johanna no grites-

-No estoy gritando Katniss-

-tengan coman esto- Effie les paso unos platos empezaron a comer mientras escuchaban la charla, tocaron a la puerta

-deben ser las fotos- Johanna corrió a abrir, entro un momento después con un sobre

-ayúdenme a elegir cuál mandarle a Paylor- empezaron a ver las fotos

-Está- dijo Annie

-padezco una borracha-

-Eso eres-

-Muy graciosa-

-Esta-

-Wow Katniss parece que vas a tragarte a Peeta-

-Que-

-puedo quedarme con esta foto- preguntó Peeta algo rojo

-toda tuya-

-Gracias Johanna-

-Esta es linda-

-Effie tiene razón- la foto era cerca de la barra todos estaban riendo por algo, Annie, Haymitch, Effie, Katniss, Beetee y Johanna se veían verdaderamente felices

-Esta, es perfecta para enviársela a Paylor- dijo Johanna

-Puedo quedarme con esta- preguntó Katniss.

-Cuando tomaron esto-

-Cuando estaban bailando al final de la fiesta, digamos que yo estaba regresando de pagarle al fotógrafo y los vimos se veían tan lindos que les tomamos esta foto-

-Se ven hermosos - dijo Annie

-Entonces si me la puedo quedar-

-Claro Katniss-

-Gracias- la chica sonrió miro a Peeta la foto era muy bonita pero lo que más llamó su atención era que ambos estaban llenos de arena y detrás de ellos se veía un amanecer perfecto. La foto era muy sencilla sin posar y sin ningún maquillaje se veían felices, Katniss sonrió ella era feliz verdaderamente feliz.


	7. Ataque

Ataque

Katniss caminaba por su casa con pintura por todos lados. Tenía 4 meses de embarazo y Peeta había decidido volver una de las habitaciones en el cuarto del bebé, aunque no sabían el sexo, Peeta estaba muy emocionado, ya había organizado hacer todos los muebles del cuarto con Haymitch otro qué estaba tan emocionado que a veces lo encontraba en la casa vigilándola.

-Peeta- gritó Katniss -encontraste la pintura- preguntó entrando a la cocina. Sus alertas se encendieron en cuanto lo vio estaba parado cerca de la puerta con los ojos cerrados apretando la silla y entonces lo supo era un ataque, hacia tanto que no le pasaba que ambos habían olvidado que existían, pero Katniss sabía que era por el embarazo, Peeta estaba emocionado y feliz pero sabía que al igual que ella tenía miedo de que su pasado los alcanzara de alguna manera

-Véte- le gruñó

-Respira, todo estará bien-

-vete de aquí- dijo de nuevo

-Peet...-

-lárgate maldita sea- gritó. Katniss salto por el grito y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba muy sensible por el embarazo

-No me voy a ir- se acercó un paso -escúchame, tu nombre es Peeta Mellark eres panadero, haces el mejor pan de todo Panem, te amo-

-cállate, me estás engañando, tu quieres matarme- le gritó de nuevo mirándola con odio-

-No... Peeta mírame, estamos casados- le enseñó su anillo mientras se acercaba más, llegó junto a Peeta le tocó el hombro el rubio se tensó y soltó la silla Katniss pensó que había terminado pero en un segundo sus manos ahora estaban en sus hombros y la colocó con fuerza en la pared

-Cállate- le dijo con los ojos cerrados

-Peeta suéltala- Haymitch llego a la cocina al ver a Katniss con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y los ojos llenos de miedo, el cuerpo tenso de Peeta

-Quiere matarme-

-No chico-

-Peeta mírame, abre tus ojos- suplico Katniss

-Cállense- gritó Peeta levantó el puño y golpeó el lado izquierdo de la pared demasiado cerca de la cara de Katniss. Haymitch corrió junto a Peeta y lo tomó del pecho para alejarlo de Katniss sin éxito

-Tu nombre es Peeta Mellark- repitió Katniss llorando abiertamente - eres panadero, pintor y estamos casados desde hacer 6 años tenemos 27 años, eres Peeta Mellark te gusta dormir con las ventanas abiertas le haces doble nudo a tus zapatos y nunca le pones azúcar a tu té- la fuerza con la que la sostenía había disminuido y su respiración se estaba haciendo más regular, abrió los ojos para verla- eres la persona más honesta y amable que he conocido te amo, Peeta-

-Estás mintiendo-

-No... mírame, Eres Peeta Mellark dueño de la panadería, ayudas a los niños del distrito a levantar pesas, Annie y Johanna vienen cada año a visitarnos también viene Finnick Junior, te gusta el estofado con pasas que aprendí a preparar desde hace años, tu color favorito es el naranja- sus ojos se abrieron- mira, tenemos el mismo anillo en la mano izquierda estamos casados y vamos a tener un hijo- las manos de Peeta la soltaron de golpe se alejó de ella para regresar a su silla, Katniss no le dio espacio corrió a abrazarlo por detrás, se quedaron así hasta que el cuerpo de Peeta se relajó y comenzó a llorar

-No puede ser-

-Shhh esta bien- le dijo Katniss, Peeta se giró para abrazarla y sollozaban juntos, Haymitch estaba observándolos de lejos

-ya paso mi amor-

-Katniss no debiste acercarte a mi, si hubiera perdido el control de nuevo-

-No lo ibas a hacer-

-Eso no lo sabes si te hubiera lastimado a ti o nuestro bebé no se que hubiera hecho-

-Shhh no pienses en eso Peeta no pasó nada-

-Prométeme que no volverás a acercarte a mi si tengo otro ataque, no quiero lastimarlos-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Peeta- gruñó Haymitch -si tiene otro ataque háblame a mi primero-

-pero yo puedo ayudarlo-

-Preciosa estas embarazada pronto tendrás una panza enorme si Peeta pierde el control y te golpea, que crees que podría pasarle a su bebé- Katniss se tocó su inexistente vientre

-Pero-

-Kat, por favor, no sabemos si estos ataques serán más recurrente ahora que estas embarazada, si yo las lastimo jamás me lo perdonaría-

-Esta bien, prometo hablarte primero, Haymith- murmuró la chica

-Gracias- Peeta suspiro -ire a recostarme un rato-

-Ve chico, yo ayudaré a preciosa a pintar- los tres subieron, Peeta entro por la puerta mientras Katniss y Haymitch seguían de largo. Pintaron un rato hasta que Haymitch bajo de la escalera y miro el rostro de Katniss

\- Katniss cuánto tiempo llevas llorando- le preguntó mirándola

-No lo se- respondió

-Ven aquí- Haymitch la abrazo -todo estará bien, solo fue un ataque-

-Tengo miedo, si Peeta pierde el control, si el me deja, que voy a hacer-

-No va a perder el control-

-No puedes saberlo-

-Hey estamos hablando de Peeta, por supuesto que lo se, ambos estarán bien-

-Ohh- gruñó Katniss llorando más fuerte. Katniss continuó llorando por una hora, pensaba en los posibles escenarios, no aguantaría otra pérdida, sería imposible para ella recuperarse. Se imagino lo peor y después se regañaba a si misma hasta que Haymitch la llevo a su cama donde Peeta estaba durmiendo -Hasta mañana Katniss trata de descansar- le dijo Haymitch mientras salía de su cuarto. esa noche Katniss se aferró al cuerpo de Peeta aún más fuerte.

Siete meses de embarazo tenía Katniss cuando se quedó sin dormir toda una noche, engaño a Peeta que estaba durmiendo pero la realidad era otra estaba sentada en el piso con su vientre enorme abrazándose a sí misma y llorando sin sonido alguno con la mirada perdida. Peeta despertó y buscó a Katniss con el brazo cuando no la encontró se levantó, vio la luz debajo de la puerta del baño entro y vio a Katniss

-Katniss que sucede- se acercó a ella se sentó a su lado

-No quiero que nazca- dijo suavemente, el corazón de Peeta se comprimió

-Que- dijo con la boca seca

-No quiero dar a luz... Peeta no quiero-

-Pero... es nuestro bebé, tenemos todo listo- le dijo

-No me importa- las lagrimas comenzaban a salir -No quiero- gruñó

-Kat... yo no se que decirte- Peeta tenía un nudo en la garganta, ya no había marcha atrás, la bebé ya estaba apunto de nacer no podían cambiarlo

-Peeta-

-Amor, no tienes que hacerte cargo de ella, yo podría cuidarla, no podemos deshacernos de ella-

-Yo no quiero deshacerme de ella Peeta, es nuestra hija-

-Pero tu, dijiste que no querías que naciera- Katniss se limpió las lágrimas y miro a su marido

-Me refiero a que no quiero que nazca por que no podré protegerla- Peeta soltó todo el aire

-Claro que podemos protegerla-

-Peeta qué pasará si la perdemos, no soportaría perderla-la chica volvió a llorar. Peeta se levantó y levantó a su mujer, la llevó de nuevo a la cama

-Escúchame mi amor, nuestra hija va a nacer sana y nosotros la mantendremos a salvo, nada malo va a pasar-

-Tengo mucho miedo-

-No lo tengas, todo saldrá bien, vas a tener a un grupo grande apoyándote, tu madre, Effie, Haymitch, Sae y yo- Peeta abrazo a Katniss

-Te amo-

-Y yo te amo más mi chica en llamas-

-Peeta si me pierdo, prométeme que vas a cuidar de ella-

-Lo prometo, si tú te pierdes te recuperaré, yo te necesito y nuestra bebé te necesita- la beso con ganas hasta recostarla en la cama se quedaron en silencio hasta casi el amanecer

-Tengo mucho sueño- susurró Katniss

-Cierra tus ojos, nada ni nadie te va a dañar, tu y yo estamos ha salvo juntos. Duérmete mi amor- con esas palabras la castaña se durmiendo y no despertó hasta entrada la tarde.


	8. Galletas

Mil perdones, he tenido unos meses de locos, espero disfruten el capítulo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...

Galletas

Su cama se movió una y otra vez, abrió un ojo

-Peeta

-no soy Peeta- dijo una dulce voz, Katniss abrió los ojos completamente

-despierta mamá ya es de día- le dijo su hija con una sonrisa -necesitó que me ayudes-

-A qué- respondió sin ánimos

-Quiero hacerle unas galletas a los abuelos- Katniss se levantó de la cama bostezando

-Dile a papá que te ayude, sabes que él es mejor que yo horneando-

-Pero papá ya se fue, dijo que vendría más temprano para festejar el cumpleaños del abuelo Haymitch- Katniss miro a su hija tenía 4 años, era idéntica a ella pero con ojos azules de Peeta y el carácter de Prim,

-Está bien te ayudó- La Niña salió corriendo del cuarto de sus padres y bajó descalza a la cocina. Katniss Camino tras ella más lento miró el reloj eran las 12 y ella acababa de despertar, tenía una semana durmiendo de más.

-bien, primero quiero comer algo ¿esta bien?-

-Si, papá y yo hicimos panqueques, también chocolate-

-Bueno... mientras sacas los ingredientes para las galletas solo los que puedas-

-Si- la pequeña comenzó a jalar las cosas que utilizaba siempre que hacía galletas, Peeta le había puesto en el gabinete más bajo cosas para hornear desde que su hija tenía 2 años. había heredado el interés de Peeta por hornear su padre se desvivía por enseñarle cada que su pequeña se lo pedía. Comenzó a comer viendo a su hija ordenar por tamaños los ingredientes, jamás pensó que tendría una hija, tenía 32 años y su hija llegó como un torbellino, aun recordaba cuando tenían 20 años Peeta le sacaba el tema de vez en cuando le decía cosas como "Katniss sabes que ahora es el mejor momento para traer hijos al mundo" ese tipo de comentarios hacían a Katniss estremecer hasta que ambos cumplieron 27 Katniss comenzó a pensarlo bien, imagino a un niño o niña con los ojos de Peeta, ese pequeño ser seria igual a su padre y eso la hacía sonreír. una noche después de la visita de Annie y el pequeño Finnick donde Peeta se pasó todo el día jugando con Finnick de 9 años Katniss decidió dejar de recibir la inyección anticonceptiva que el Capitolio daba gratis a todas las mujeres que no querían embarazarse, tardo 8 meses en quedar embarazada nunca le dijo a Peeta que lo estaba intentando pues quería darle una sorpresa a los 6 meses de intentar Katniss perdió las esperanzas dos meses después ambos se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo cuando Katniss vomitó encima de Johanna y se desmayó en la fiesta que conmemoraba la abolición de los juegos.

-listo- dijo su hija sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Bien... ve por tu mandil- Katniss quería seguir la receta tal cual lo hacía siempre

-Maná déjame mezclar a mi-

-pero necesitas fuerza hija-

-ya tengo fuerza, ya soy grande-

-Esta bien- accedió Katniss. Colocaron todas las galletas en el horno, Katniss comenzó a limpiar toda la cocina mientras su hija intentaba ayudarla

-que te parece si nos vamos a bañar en lo que se enfrían tus galletas- dijo Katniss apagando el horno cuando el tiempo había terminado

-Está bien mami pero puedo elegir el vestido-

-Claro-

Una hora después bajaron Katniss comenzó a derretir el chocolate en la estufa mientras su hija sacaba las galletas

-mamá mira mis galletas- La niña comenzó a llorar, Katniss se giró y vio las galletas todas deformes, trato de no reírse pero no pudo

-ohh-

-Ahora el abuelo no va a querer comerlas-

-No llores, ven- Katniss se sentó en la silla y subió a su hija a su regazo - vamos a probarlas, esta bien-

-ajá- Katniss partió una deforme galleta en dos y se la dio a su hija, mordió y masticó con miedo

-saben deliciosas... solo están un poco diferentes-

-Crees que el abuelo quiera comerlas-

-Si- Katniss no sabía si Haymitch tendría tacto -el chocolate- reaccionó Katniss corrió a la estufa y ocurrió una explosión de chocolate

-No puede ser- dijo Katniss con la cara llena de chocolate, su hija comenzó a reír

-que está suce... diendo- dijo Peeta entrando a la cocina cuando vio el desorden y la cara de su esposa comenzó a reír

-mi amor, puedes traerle a tu mamá una toalla del baño-

-Si- la pequeña pasó a su lado y lo abrazó. Peeta seguía riendo

-deja de reírte Mellark-

-te vez hermosa- se acercó a ella, la abrazo y beso en los labios, el beso se hizo más demandante hasta que alguien carraspeó

-Lamentó interrumpir, venía a preguntarles si vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Haymitch-

-Si, pasa siéntate- respondió Peeta

-Que te paso-

-Ohh me distraje un poco y bueno, mira este desastre-

-tu hiciste estas galletas- Katniss no tuvo tiempo de contestar

-Abuela- gritó su hija -dónde está el abuelo-

-se está bañando- respondió Effie cargando a la niña

-Le prepare estas galletas de cumpleaños pero están horribles el abuelo no va a querer comerlas-

-Que yo que- preguntó Haymitch "Feliz cumpleaños" gritaron Katniss y Peeta, Katniss fue más rápida abrazo a su viejo mentor y le susurró

-No se te ocurra hacer ningún mal comentario- gruñó

-abuelo feliz cumpleaños- la pequeña fue alzada por los aires

-Gracias preciosa, veo que hicieron galletas- Haymitch contuvo la risa al ver las galletas

-las hice yo, pero salieron feas, son tu regalo de cumpleaños... podemos dárselas a los gansos si no las quieres- su hija bajo la cabeza con tristezas

-De que hablas, son las mejores galletas de este planeta- Haymitch tomó una y se la comió esperando lo peor

-Están deliciosas Willow- dijo el hombre canoso

-De verdad te gustaron- la cara de su hija se iluminó. Haymitch no compartió sus galletas con nadie esa noche la única afortunada fue Willow cuando ya se iba a ir a dormir. Katniss amaba esos momentos, donde eran una gran familia y vivían felices veía en los ojos de Haymitch amor algo que se acostumbró a ver desde que le dijo "Haymitch estoy embarazada, no quiero escuchar ningún comentario" estos pequeños momentos le hacían imaginar a su padre y a Prim era una sensación de tristeza y felicidad. Pero amaba su pequeña familia.


	9. Cuadro

Cuadro

Dos después del termino de la guerra, las cosas empezaban a tomar forma el quemador había sido restaurado. Peeta había decidido regresar a trabajar, en lo único que sabía hacer, tenía un mes trabajando en la reconstrucción, el plan para revivir al distrito 12 era largo. Hasta ahora todos vivan en casas más grandes, la escuela estaba casi terminada, había un monumento en el centro del 12 con los nombres de todos los muertos, la estación de tren estaba funcionando y las personas podían viajar libremente, las minas estaban cerradas y la fábrica de medicamentos estaba parcialmente activa. En cuanto a sus vidas Katniss y Peeta empezaban a formar una relación más sólida.

-Katniss- gritó Peeta desde la entrada

-Hola- Katniss salió de la cocina - que bueno que llegaste la cena está lista- Peeta se acercó a ella y le dio un beso rápido, pusieron la mesa y empezaron a comer

-Como te fue hoy-

-Bien, el quemador está funcionando muy bien, aunque ahora los comerciantes tienen sus locales más formales, aún intercambian cosas pero es más común comprarlas, qué tal va la panadería -

-Bien, ayer llegó un tren con 10 familias de diferentes distritos que vienen a quedarse-

-de verdad y donde van a vivir-

-la presidenta les ofreció las 7 casas de la aldea de los vencedores-

-las aceptaron-

-Solo 2, los demás buscarán ubicarse en otra parte de la ciudad-

-Entonces tendremos vecinos nuevos-

-Así es, lo que me recuerda, la presidenta me preguntó si vamos a quedarnos con la casa de al lado-

-Tu casa-

-ajá-

-Que piensas...-

-bueno estaba pensando en nuestras visitas... Annie, Effie, Finnick y Johanna, tu madre no se...- Katniss lo miro a la cara

-podemos quedarnos con ella... pero tenemos que utilizarla-

-uno de nuestros vecinos nuevos, se llama Mick es del distrito 4 pero sabe de construcción, me pidió trabajo y pensé- Peeta comenzó a jugar con la última papa que le quedaba en el plató

-Que...-

-No se... es que no quiero-

-Dímelo Peeta-

-que el puede ayudarnos a remodelar las casa... juntarlas-

-Juntarlas-

-Si mira...- Peeta se levantó y camino al estudio improvisado que tenía en la esquina de la sala, regreso con unos papeles en blanco y un lápiz dibujo dos rectángulos

-Esta es mi casa... y esta es tu casa, si hacemos la cocina más grande, podemos hacer un horno y ponemos un pasillo por aquí - mientras hablaba dibujaba - para unir ambas casa quitamos la cocina de aquella casa, hacemos dos cuartos aquí, podemos poner mi estudio de pintura y podemos pedirle a Beete un simulador y lo ponemos en este cuarto para ti-

-y arriba que haremos con tanto espacio... y el patio-

-Bueno podemos dejar los 3 cuatros de la otra casa como están y aquí podemos quitar 1 cuarto y hacer más grande el nuestro, ponerle un baño adentro y dejar los otros 2 cuartos para más visitas-

-que hay del jardín-

-Que quieres hacer con el-

-Bueno... he pensando en hacerle un columpio a Finn y tal vez poner algunos blancos, tener una cabra o gallinas-

-Eso Esta perfecto mira usamos esta esquina para los animales y ponemos en esta otra las cosas de Finn y pensando en otros niños- Katniss lo miro

-que otros niños- preguntó

-No se Katniss, tal vez Johanna se case o Haymitch-

-Ok- dijo sin creerle una palabra- me parece bien hacer lo que dices.

-Bueno mañana se lo informaré a la presidenta y a Mick-

-Esta bien- ambos se sonrieron

Cinco meses después la casa de Peeta estaba transformada y las casas estaban unidas por un pasillo, la cabra de Katniss y las gallinas también estaban instaladas. Katniss y Peeta debían mudarse a la casa de junto para que hicieran cambios en la suya.

-Haymitch quieres dejar de molestar-

-Preciosa, no estoy molestando estoy ayudando- dijo cargando una caja llena de pintura y pinceles.

-Peeta que vamos a hacer con todos estos cuadros- preguntó Katnisps

-Algunos debo destruirlos, no son del todo apropiados para colgar-

-Cuales-

-Los que están en esa esquina-

-Ok, y los demás-

-podemos colgarlos-

-voy a revisarlos- comenzó a quitarles la envoltura, el primero era del bosque -este lo podemos poner en la sala- siguió revisando había flores, paisajes, el mar, estos eran los más grandes pero tenía algunos pequeños eran retratos

-Oh Peeta- el nudo de la garganta de Katniss se hizo grande, era un cuadro de prim y ella caminando rumbo a la escuela ambas estaban riendo

-Ese día prim me había contados chistes todo el día-

-Ese día te iba a hablar por primera vez-

-que-

-ibas caminado con Prim y se le callo un listón del cabello, mi plan era devolvértelo y así empezar una conversación-

-por que no lo hiciste-

-Por que te vi abrazando a Gale, pensé que ustedes estaban juntos... no quería interrumpir-

-Nunca le regresaste el listón a Prim-

-Si, ese día acompañe a prim a su casa y hablamos largo tiempo, hice este dibujo ese día- buscó otro retrato de prim sonriendo. Katniss pasó su mano sobre él -puedo mandarlos a enmarcar para que tengas algunos-

-Si me gustaría... no hay ninguno nuestro- dijo Katniss

-Bueno nunca he hecho un retrató mío, pero puedo intentar-

-Ahora-

-bueno, no te muevas- Peeta tomó un lápiz se sentaron frente a un espejo, Katniss pasó sus piernas en las piernas de Peeta, se quedaron durante 1 hora sentados, Katniss jugaba con el cabello de Peeta de vez en cuando.

-Listo- se lo enseñó a Katniss

-Ohh Peeta está hermoso-

-te gusta-

-Si... ya se que quiero de regalo de cumpleaños-

-Qué-

-Este dibujo más grande y con color para colgarlo en nuestra recamara- le dijo besándolo

-Hare lo mejor que pueda- Peeta la atrajo hacia él y la beso

-Basta ustedes dos- gruñó Haymitch -vamos a terminar esta mudanza de una vez-

-Haymitch eres un gruñón- dijo Katniss

-y tú una cursi- siguieron discutiendo mientras Peeta tiraba al fuego los cuadros que no quería conservar, parecía que ambos estaban curados, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, pero ambos sabían que seguían luchando de noche con sus fantasmas y a veces tenían que luchar de día también, pero intentaban mejorar y seguir con sus vidas juntos como familia.


	10. Tres

Tres

Katniss era toda una ama de casa había cumplido 29 años hacía poco tiempo, estaba acostumbrada a su vida ahora tenía 4 años casada con Peeta y era feliz, todavía tenía días malos donde lloraba todo el día por Prim pero en esos días malos Peeta siempre se quedaba con ella en la cama abrazándola sin decir nada. La panadería funcionaba exitosamente y tenían empleados leales que le permitían a Peeta ausentarse cuando Katniss o él tenían días malos. La rutina envolvió a Katniss, Haymitch y Peeta tan rápido que se volvió confortable vivir en ella, sin miedo a una muerte inminente, tanta era la calma con la que vivían que ahora ella enseñaba tiro con arco para las competencias nacionales y además enseñaba 2 días a la semana las propiedades y tipos de plantas que había en el bosque a los niños de la escuela. El convivir con niños y las constantes visitas de Finnick Jr. habían hecho que Katniss tuviera dudas con su decisión de no tener hijos, Peeta le sacaba el tema de vez en cuando sutilmente sin llegar a una discusión, Johanna se lo recordaba cada que hablaban por teléfono hasta Annie que era la más discreta de las 3 se lo había preguntado recientemente y Effie no dejaba de preguntarle cuando la haría abuela. Unos meses atrás olvidó asistir a su cita y el doctor Aurelius le llamo, todavía recordaba la conversación

-Kat- gritó Peeta desde la cocina

-Dime-

-Puedes contestar el teléfono-

-Claro- Katniss corrió a la sala de su casa

-bueno-

-Hola señora Mellark-

-Si-

-habla la secretaria del doctor Aurelius-

-Ohh Hola-

-La voy a transferir con el doctor-

-Esta bien-

-Katniss Everdeen-

-Hola doctor-

-Como estas-

-Bien Gracias-

-Que bueno, te llamo por que me informaron de la clínica del distrito 12 que faltaste a tu cita la semana pasada-

-Si, la verdad he estado muy ocupada y lo olvide-

-Bueno... Katniss recuerdas que te dije que si faltabas a la cita y no recibías la inyección podías-

-Quedar embarazada- interrumpió Katniss

-Así es, Quieres que organice una cita de emergencia-

-No, he decidido suspender la inyección-

-Es por lo que creo que es-

-Bueno no se que está pensando pero tal vez-

-Me da mucho gusto Katniss, Peeta se volverá loco-

-Si bueno... veremos qué pasa por favor no le digas nada a mi madre-

-Descuida soy una tumba. No te quiero quitar más el tiempo. Adiós Katniss-

-Adiós doctor-

De esta conversación habían pasado 6 meses y Katniss seguía sin cuidarse sin resultado alguno. Peeta no tenía ni idea, salió del baño con su pijamada

-Es la pijama más sexy que tienes- Peeta se burlo de ella

-Cállate- gruñó Katniss. Iban camino al Capitolio, Effie los había convencido de asistir a la cena que conmemoraba la abolición de Snow, Katniss había dicho que no irían este año, pero Effie la convenció no sólo de ir a la cena, si no también de ir 4 días antes por qué según ella quería a todos juntos para informarles algunas cosas. Era invierno y el frío estaba en su punto más alto

-No entiendo como Effie te convenció de venir hasta aquí-

-No lo sé- katniss se acostó a su lado -Sabes que ella está algo sensible por qué según ella es más vieja-

-Cuantos años tiene-

-40 tal vez un poco más... No más de 50-

-bueno eso no es viejo o si- afirmó Peeta abrazándola

-No lo sé Peeta... Espero sigas pensando lo mismo cuando yo tenga 40-

-Te amo... 12 años más no cambiarán eso- la beso en la cabeza

-creo que la cena me callo muy mal... Ese estofado estaba mal- gruñó Katniss mientras se levantaba al baño, dentro de este vomito toda su cena y se tocó la cabeza una vez que su estómago estuvo vacío regreso a dormir sin contratiempo.

Al llegar al Capitolio se hospedaron en la casa de siempre, claro está vez estaba cubierta de nieve y Finnick Jr. de 10 años secuestro a Peeta en cuanto lo vio cruzar la puerta,

-Descerebrada que bueno que llegas te acompaño a dejar tus cosas- Katniss fue arrastrada por Johanna seguida de Annie

-Por qué la prisa- preguntó cuándo cerraron la puerta

-Quiero hablar contigo de 2 cosas- Johanna guardó silencio

-Solo dile, te aseguro que no le va a importar-

\- ok Annie ya voy- Katniss se sentó en la cama -Sabes que he estado trabajando desde hace unos años con el doctor Aurelius-

-Aja-

-Sabes que he visitado el distrito dos durante algún tiempo-

-Si-

-Bueno... Conocí a alguien hace ya varios años, sabes que para mí es solo sexo, no, bueno nos vimos la verdad no lo reconocí hasta 1 años después cuando lo vi en la cena de celebración hablando contigo entendí quién era... Es más él me dio un nombre falso, juro que no sabía-

-Johanna... Estás hablando muy rápido... No entiendo de qué hablas- Katniss miraba divertida a su amiga jamás la había visto tan nerviosa

-Yo...-

-Solo dile-

-Estoy saliendo con Gale- gritó, hubo un silencio general

-Aja- preguntó Katniss algo divertida la verdad ella ya sabia por qué Peeta lo había dicho un día en la comida, no se lo dijo a ella pero lo escucho y no sintió nada

-Te dije que no le iba a importar- dijo Annie con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto que no me importa, Johanna estoy casada-le dijo enseñando su anillo- no me importa con quién sale Gale-

-Bueno yo solo quería que lo supieras- suspiro pesadamente

-Bien-

-Ahora lo segundo y más importante. Dentro de mis tareas esta revisar el registro de inyecciones anticoncepción y adivina que nombre desapareció de mi lista- Katniss se puso roja

-El de Effie- dijo Katniss

-Muy gracioso Mellark dinos todo-

-Es muy simple Annie, deje la inyección desde hace 6 meses y sigue sin suceder lo que quiere decir que no estoy destinada a tener hijos-

-No digas eso descerebrada-

-Es la verdad... Lo bueno es que Peeta no lo sabe, pensé darle una sorpresa, pero resulta que no puedo hacer lo que mi esposo desea con mayor ansia- Katniss bajo la cabeza

-no te desanimes, cuando menos lo esperes estarás embarazada- Annie le sonrió a Katniss y continuaron hablando de temas distintos.

Por la noche todos estaban en la cena de Effie nadie se vistió formalmente era una cena de amigos

-Ya mujer- gruñó Haymitch -dinos cuál es tu gran noticia-

-bien, Paylor me asignó como la organizadora de los juegos nacionales-

-Felicidades Effie- dijo Peeta

-Gracias, tengo otras noticias...-

-Dinos-

-Saben que esta casa la he estado rentando prácticamente todo el año y llegue a un acuerdo con la dueña y están viendo a la dueña de esta casa- la rubia sonrío ampliamente

-felicidades- dijeron todos

-Gracias, la última noticia es que paylor me asignó como la organizadora de los juegos nacionales pero no del Capitolio, si no del distrito 12, así que estaré llenado y viniendo-

-Eso es maravilloso Effie- dijo Peeta, llenando la copa de Katniss con vino. Todos comenzaron a hablar entre sí, Peeta miro a su esposa y la vio cerrando los ojos -Estas bien- le preguntó a Katniss

-Si- Katniss abrió los ojos - pero no me siento muy bien, el vino no me gusto-

-Pero es tu favorito Katniss además solo tomaste una copa-

-Lo sé- se levanto de su asiento

-que te pasa descerebrada- preguntó Johanna acercándose a ella

-no me sie...- no termino la frase cuando vomito encima de Johanna

-Que asco- gritó Johanna, Peeta corrió hacia Katniss a tiempo para sostenerla mientras la mujer se desvanecía, Haymitch ayudó a Peeta mientras Effie y Annie ayudaban a Johanna.

Cuando despertó estaba rodeada de personas

-Mi consejo es que vayan a un hospital aunque sospecho lo que sucede estaría más seguro si van mañana a verme y hacemos algunos estudios- Peeta asintió -no te preocupes Peeta-

-Esta bien- Haymitch y Peeta estaban muy pálidos

-Que pasó- preguntó Katniss

-Mi amor - a Peeta se le iluminó la cara al verla -te desmayaste-

-Y me vomitaste encima también-

-ok todos afuera- dijo Effie

-Katniss descansa mañana te veo en la clínica estás en buenas manos, el doctor se despidió y todos empezaron a salir del cuarto menos Effie y Peeta

-Peeta-

-Si amor-

-Me haces un té-

-Claro- Peeta salió disparado del cuarto

-Y bien- dijo Effie - hay algo que tenga que saber- preguntó Effie

-No- dijo Katniss bajando la cabeza

-estas segura- Effie miro a Katniss con el ceño fruncido

-si... Es solo que no quiero, es decir no estoy segura-

-Es lo que creo que es-

-Tal vez- Katniss se sonrojó -deje de tomar la inyección hace unos meses-

-Por que no me lo dijiste-

-No se Effie, pensé que cambiaría de opinión o no lo sé-

-ahora sí lo quieres- preguntó con una sonrisa

-si- Katniss miro a la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos

-mañana veremos Katniss-

-si- la rubia la abrazo con fuerza

-Peeta está enterado-

-No, no se lo dije pero...-

-puedo acompañarte mañana-

-Claro, Claro Effie-

Al día siguiente Effie y Katniss fueron a la clínica con el doctor Aurelius, convencieron a Peeta de quedarse en la casa con Finnick mientras Johanna y Annie compraban unas cosas.

-Estas nerviosa- preguntó Effie

-Algo- los estudios que le hicieron a Katniss fueron una tortura para ella, después de todo ella seguía siendo el sinsajo y si aparecía en un hospital con algún dolor le hacían todos los exámenes innecesarios. Por eso la hicieron correr, nadar, le sacaron sangre, le pusieron aparatos en el cuerpo hasta que una enfermera salió corriendo y la llevaron a un cuarto pequeño

\- Hola Katniss-

-Hola doctor

-como te sientes hoy-

-mejor-

-Bien ya sabemos que te pasa, quieres llamar a Peeta-

-No-

-Bien, recuéstate aquí- el doctor le explico lo que iba a hacer y pasó un aparato sobre su vientre el corazón de Katniss dio un vuelco cuando escucho el sonido de un corazón, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y apretó la mano de Effie

-felicidades Katniss, estas embarazada- dijo el doctor Aurelius sonriendo

-Vas a ser abuela- le dijo Katniss a Effie.

Regresaron a casa para la cena con una caja, ambas con los ojos hinchados y Effie con muchas bolsas de compras

-como te fue- preguntó Peeta urgente

-bastante bien... Si Effie compró todas las tiendas- gruñó Haymitch

-te lo dire en un momento, puedes llamarles a todos- en cuestión de minutos todos estaban en la sala mirando a Katniss, la chica se colocó enfrente de Peeta

-y bien- preguntó Haymitch

-Te traje esto- dijo Katniss ignorando a Haymitch. Le dio la caja. Peeta abrió la caja frunciendo el ceño

-Que es esto- preguntó sacando un pastelito con el número 3 y un aparato

-Aplasta aquí- dijo Katniss con una sonrisa. Peeta le hizo caso, la habitación se lleno del sonido de un corazón

-Nooo- dijo Annie mientras se tapaba la boca

-Que... Katniss no entiendo-

-Hay más- dijo la mujer a su esposo. Peeta sacó un sobre pequeño abrió el sobre y sacó una pequeña foto

-Es... que- balbuceó el rubio mirando la foto donde se podía ver una sombra como un frijol que parecía un bebé en formación

-todavía no lo entiendes- se burló Johanna

-vas a ser papá- los ojos de Peeta se hicieron más grandes derramó lágrimas y corrió a alzar a Katniss por los cielos besándola

-Haymitch vamos a ser abuelos- le dijo Effie al hombre que tenía la boca muy abierta

-Te amo... oh te amo tanto, gracias, gracias, gracias- Katniss sonrió ampliamente

-Yo también te amo-

-Cuánto tiempo...-

-Dos meses, eso dijo el doctor, dijo que es normal que vomite y que me desmaye-

-No pudo esperar para verla-

-Estás feliz-

-Mucho, por fin somos 3- dijo besándola.

Gracias por sus lecturas.


	11. Mamá

Como siempre... los personajes no me perteneces solo estoy jugando un poco con ellos.

Katniss la miró de nuevo sus manos pequeñas sostenían su pulgar mientras ella dormía, tenía 1 semana de haber nacido y había revolucionado su vida por completo, Johanna y Annie habían llegado la noche anterior, se pasaron toda la noche hablando y contemplando a su pequeña, Effie estaba al pendiente de ella y su madre se había ido ya de vuelta al distrito dos, Peeta y Haymitch estaban como locos, querían cambiar a la niña cada cinco minutos, Katniss se reía de ellos y los ignoraba cuando se encontraba con su pequeña de cabello rubio, veía a Prim en ella, pero también veía a Peeta, Katniss pensaba que el parecido con Prim era tanto que su madre no soporto quedarse más tiempo. La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Katniss- una pálida Effie entró en el cuarto - tienes que darme a la niña-

-Que pasa-

-Johanna fue trasladada al hospital del capitolio-

-Por qué-

-Hay una epidemia de una rara enfermedad, hay unos médicos que vienen a revisarnos a todos y a darnos un tratamiento especial antes de que nos contagiemos, dame a la niña- Katniss se la dio y Effie salió del cuarto. Antes de que Katniss pudiera ponerse los zapatos un grupo de doctores entraron, le sacaron sangre, la revisaron y salieron como locos, 5 horas después Effie, Peeta y Sae entraron

-Kat-

-Peeta ¿dónde está nuestra hija?

-Esta abajo con Haymitch, ella está bien

-quiero verla-

-lo siento- dijo Peeta con una mueca

-chica tu prueba salió positiva-

-Tengo el virus entonces-

-Así es tenemos que ser cuidadosos-

\- Sae me voy a morir- dijo Katniss con miedo

-tonterías- gruñó Effie- vas a tomar este tratamiento, pero no podrás estar cerca de Willow- Katniss empezó a llorar

-pero, es mi hija, como se va a alimentar-

-vamos a darle una leche especial, no te preocupes Katniss todo saldrá bien- dijo Sae

-oh no- Katniss empezó a llorar - maldita sea- gruñó. Peeta se acercó a ella y la dejo llorar en su hombro.

Comenzó el tratamiento esa misma noche, Katniss se sentía bien, pensaba que todos estaban exagerando, Peeta estaba durmiendo a su lado cuando Katniss despertó queriendo tomar agua se levanto y en cuanto lo hizo se quejó

-Ahh-

-Que tienes-

-Me duele mucho, Peeta me duele mucho-

-Que te duele- preguntó el chico

-Aquí- dijo Katniss tocándose las costillas - Ayúdame Peeta ayúdame- comenzó a llorar,

-Ayuda, alguien ayúdeme- gritó Peeta mientras sostenía a Katniss

-Que sucede- preguntó Haymitch

-Katniss se siente mal, ayúdame a regresarla a la cama-

-Preciosa está ardiendo- dijo el hombre, Effie entró en el cuarto con una botella

-Kat, tienes que tomarte esto- dijo Effie sosteniendo a Katniss que seguía llorando

-No quiero, haz que se detenga, Effie por favor- el dolor que sentía la chica se expandía desde sus costillas hasta su vientre, sentía como si alguien estuviera arrancando partes de su cuerpo mientas su familia estaba observando sin hacer nada

-vamos Katniss- Effie la hizo tomar el medicamento, luego Haymitch la recostó de nuevo

-por qué le duele así-preguntó Peeta tocando su cabeza

-Effie que demonios le diste-

-Sae la dejo para ella son medicamentos, saben que creo en las medicinas del Capitolio pero Katniss necesita toda la ayuda que podamos darle, esta enfermedad es muy dura y su cuerpo sigue débil por el parto-

-Pero se pondrá bien, verdad-

-Claro Peeta, tranquilo, por qué no vas a dormir en el cuarto de Willow y yo me quedo aquí-

-está bien- Haymitch y Peeta salieron del cuarto dejando a las mujeres solas, Effie se recostó al lado de una Katniss dormida.

Tres horas después volvió a despertar

-Effie... yo no quería- comenzó a hablar

-Katniss estás hirviendo- le dijo la mujer tocando su frente

-Te juro que yo no quería, que murieran. Yo no quería matarlos-

-Lo se, cariño- dijo poniendo un paño mojado en su frente -trata de descansar

-Effie, donde está Prim, necesito encontrar a prim- Katniss hablaba sin enfocar la mirada

-tranquila Katniss- se pasó una hora bajándole la fiebre hasta que se durmió. Effie no pego el ojo en toda la noche. Cuando amaneció Haymitch remplazó a Effie

-Ahhh- gritó Katniss

-Tranquila, Katniss-

-Déjenme, suéltenme, debo salvarlo, necesito salvarlo-

-Katniss tranquila, toma esto- Haymitch utilizó todas su fuerza con ella la obligó a tomarse el médicamente mientras ella se retorcía

-PEETA... déjame ir... tengo que decirle, el tiene que saberlo, PEETA- grito más fuerte

-Que sucede- entro Peeta

-Katniss mira, aquí está Peeta- Katniss lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos

-Noo, están engañándome, déjame ir con Peeta, por favor- el rubio se acerco y la abrazo

-Peeta... por favor-

-Aqui estoy, Katniss, aquí estoy-

-Necesito decirle, el plan no era ese... el tenía que regresar el tenia que salvarse y ahora está muerto, el único hombre que he amado está muerto por mi culpa- el corazón de Peeta se encogió, Katniss estaba delirando con el día que los separaron, cuando ella creía que el estaba muerto, ella jamás le había dicho que se culpó por su supuesta muerte por meses

-Estoy aquí amor, mi amor estoy aquí-

-Peeta te amo... perdóname- susurró Katniss antes de desmayarse

-la medicina funcionó- gruñó Haymitch, Peeta se quedó contemplando a Katniss mientras derramaba pequeñas lágrimas, tenían tantos años juntos, tenían una hija ahora, pero Katniss seguía sufriendo por algo del pasado-

Dos semana después, Peeta estaba desesperado, Katniss parecía no avanzar, su bebé estaba muy sensible , lloraba constantemente

-Por que no, nos vamos al Capitolio-

-No podemos Peeta- dijo Effie cansada, ella estaba llevando el mayor peso de la enfermedad

-Si vamos al Capitolio ellos alejarán a Katniss de nosotros- gruñó Haymitch

-pero tal vez se recupere más rápido-

-No, Annie me dijo que Johana sigue encerrada y ellos tampoco pueden salir-

-ademas Peeta, tu bebé estará expuesta a las cámaras, ambos sabemos que es lo que menos quiere Katniss-

-que hacemos entonces- dijo el rubio contemplando el semblante pálido de Katniss

-chico tienes que estar tranquilo, preciosa está mejorando ha tendido poca fiebre-

-pero sigue durmiendo prácticamente todo el día-

-Si Peeta pero ya no vomita, solo tiene fiebre de vez en cuando- Peeta suspiro pesadamente -estoy segura que irá mejorando-

-Espero que si Effie- dijo el chico besando su mano

-Haymitch y yo iremos a cuidar a Willow por un rato mientras tú te quedas con ella-

-Está bien- ambos salieron de la habitación. Effie había mandado a traer un aparato para que el cuarto estuviera frío, Peeta acarició su cara, la extrañaba tanto

-Mi amor... no me dejes solo- le dijo mientras besaba su mano, la chica se removió

-tienes que recupérate, nuestra hija te necesita, yo te necesito-

-te amo- dijo la chica en sueños

-y yo te amo a ti- Peeta beso sus labios y se acosto junto a ella extrañaba tanto dormir junto a ella, sus intentos de cocinar mejor, los besos que le daba, sus caminatas en el distrito, su risa, extrañaba todo de ell.

Por la noche despertó

-Donde estoy-

-En tu casa-

-Peeta-

-El está bien, estaba abajo-

-willow-

-también está bien- Effie toco su frente parecía más lúcida -sabes qué pasa-

-Estoy enferma-

-Si- Katniss parpadeo miro las ojeras de Effie

-haz estado cuidando de mi-

-Si, claro que si-

-Gracias- dijo la chica llorando -Effie nunca te lo he dicho pero yo te quiero-

-Oh Katniss yo también te quiero- dijo la rubia sonriendo

-enserio Effie- susurró Katniss algo bajo- No se que haría sin ti-

-duerme Katniss-

-estoy muy cansada-

-Lo se. Pero ya falta poco para que te recuperes linda-

-Gracias mamá- el corazón de Effie se contrajo, estaba delirando ella lo sabía pero esa mujer tirada en la cama había sido su hija desde hacía tanto, que el escucharla decirlo fue como un golpe al corazón

-De nada Kat-

-No estoy delirando Effie... te quiero como a una madre, eres lo que una madre debe ser-

-basta Katniss, necesitas dormir-

-te quiero mami- repitió Katniss antes de dormir.

La enfermadas se fue como llego, Katniss fue dada de alta y autorizada a cuidar de su hija como si nada hubiera pasado.

-ohh te extrañé tanto- le dijo Peeta besando su boca

-Lo se...- la bebé de removió y abrió los ojos

-Katniss voy a llevarme todo esto, recuerda que no puedes levantarte hasta que yo lo diga, vendré a verte todos los días- Katniss sonrió

-Si mamá- Effie la miro con una sonrisa - Si recuerdo lo que te dije-

-Si- pregunto dudosa la rubia

-Si, lo dije sinceramente Effie, no te sorprendas si te digo así de vez en cuando, solo cuando este muy feliz, como ahora- la rubia sonrió y abrazo a sus bebés, como ella los llamaba delante de Haymitch

-Effie no llores- le dijo Peeta - sabes que te queremos como a una madre, nos has dado tanto y willow sabrá quererte también ahora que prácticamente vives con nosotros-

-Lo se, es solo que... no me esperaba algo así-

-willow tu abuela es una sensible- gruñó Katniss

-Si que lo es- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa con el corazón lleno de amor por las tres personas que tenía delante. Ella sabía que ambos chicos habían teñido madres deficientes, que no había sabido valorarlos y que ambos la consideraran como una madre la llevaba de felicidad y alegría.

Eso es todo por hoy.

Agradezco sus comentarios y lecturas. Estoy un poco abrumada con mi vida por eso no había actualizado.


	12. Tu

Los personajes no son míos obviamente.

El sobre había llegado hacía una semana ambos leyeron la invitación y no comentaron nada al respecto, según la carta se conmemorarían los cinco años de la caída de Snow, se les había invitado a una cena en lo que ahora era la casa presidencial, la mansión de Snow era ahora un hospital y la casa presidencial estaba lejos del centro del Capitolio.

-y bien- dijo Haymitch-vamos a ir a esto- preguntó tomando el sobre de la mesa cerca del teléfono

-tenemos que- preguntó Peeta

-en realidad no tenemos, es solo si quieren-

-que piensas Katniss-

-podemos ir... Y si vemos que es muy incomodo nos vamos-

-bien, llamaré a Effie- no dijo más y salió de la casa

-estás segura que quieres ir-

-siento que se lo debo a Paylor ya sabes por quitarme mi aislamiento-

-bueno... dice que es una cena de gala, supongo que tendré que buscar algún traje de los que Portia dejo para mi-

-Si, y yo un vestido-

Dos semanas después llegaron al Capitolio Effie encontró una casa en renta enorme con alberca y un gran jardín, en ella se hospedarían Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, Annie, Johanna y el pequeño Finnick.

-bien ya que todos estamos instalados les dire los planes-

-Effie ya no eres escolta-

-Lo sé Johanna pero...-

-Disfruta mandando a la gente- interrumpió Haymitch, Effie lo golpeó con su libreta, todos empezaron a reír

-Cuando vamos a nadar-

-En un momento Finnick- le respondió su madre

-Como les decía, la presidenta quiere que se haga una foto de cada vencedor en ropa normal así como una reseña de lo que han hecho en estos años. Las fotos se tomarán mañana-

-Tienen que ser individuales- preguntó Johanna

-No. puede ser por familia. En la noche se hará la cena y al siguiente día se hará un desfile-

-Bien, Annie, Finnick y yo somos una familia- dijo Johanna a nadie en específico

-desfile de que- gruñó Katniss -No me digas, tenemos que salir como antes-

-No, realizaron unos carruajes representativos de cada distrito, van a desfilar los ganadores de los juegos nacionales, son los primeros que ganan así que se planea hacer de esto una tradición cada dos años

-Y la cena-

-También se pretende hacerla tradición así como las fotos pero cada año. Como les decía... se hará el desfile por la tarde y al siguiente día lo tienen libre así que la pasaremos aquí disfrutando de la alberca, espero hayan traído bastante ropa si no es así compre suficiente para todas- Effie aplaudió, Los hábitos eran difíciles de eliminar después de todo.

Las fotos no resultaron un fastidio todos los vencederos vivos se tomaron sus fotos individuales, en pareja o grupo, al terminar la sesión de fotos, estaban tomando un refrigerio cuando Effie los obligó a resumir sus vidas en un pedazo de papel que ella sostenía

-Bien Johanna dime-

-bueno terminando la guerra fui a visitar a Annie al distrito cuatro, nos enteramos que estaba embarazada y decidí mudarme he estado viviendo con ella desde entonces. Actualmente les enseño a las niñas del distrito a usar la hacha correctamente y a nadar-

-Bien, Annie-

-Amm bueno regrese al distrito hice una tumba para Finnick aunque no está ahí verdaderamente me ayudó a entender la muerte de mi marido, nació mi hijo y he estado dedicada a él desde entonces aunque también me dedico a hacer vestidos-

-Haymitch-

-Regrese con preciosa al 12 intente hacerla reaccionar sin éxito alguno, ayude a reconstruir algunas casas, me emborraché, crió patos, me emborraché de nuevo, ayude a Peeta a construir la panadería y si no estoy muy borracho le ayudó a hacer pan-

-omitiré la parte en la que estás borracho, Katniss-

-Bueno... llore casi un año por la muerte de Prim, no pongas eso. construí una tumba vacía también, su gato sigue vivo, Peeta regreso y poco a poco restauramos nuestra relación, a veces me levanto feliz otras no se como hacerlo pero me recuerdo a mi misma que todo está bien ahora, no pongas eso solo lo de Peeta y yo. Ayudó a los niños del distinto a practicar tiro con arco no soy mala en eso ganamos los juegos naciones-

-Peeta-

-Me quede 6 meses en el Capitolio tratando mi secuestro, regrese al 12, Katniss y yo volvimos a ser Katniss y yo, restauré la panadería, trabajo ahí desde hace 4 años y ayudo a los chicos que levantan pesas aunque la verdad comienzan levantando los costales de harina y azúcar para empezar no lo hago tan mal, tenemos 3 ganadores en los juegos nacionales-

-Bien chicos gracias, nos vemos en la cena- todos se levantaron de la mesa. Annie corrió escaleras arriba para buscar a Finnick, Johanna se fue a la cocina mientras Haymitch y Effie salían de la casa

-Que quieres hacer- preguntó Peeta

-No lo sé... tal vez dormir un poco-

-Claro- ambos caminaron escaleras arriba cerraron la puerta con llave. Durmieron casi 4 horas hasta que Effie tocó la puerta para gritarles que tenían 2 horas para estar listos. Se bañaron y cambiaron, Katniss bajo a la sala para que la peinaran y maquillaran a las 7 en punto todos estaban en la puerta de la casa presidencial.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Paylor. No era una fiesta tan escandalosa había no más de 50 personas Katniss camino con Peeta hasta una mesa entonces lo vio Gale estaba parado cerca de una puerta mirándolos, Peeta se dio cuenta

-Quieres hablar con él-

-No, quiero hablar con ella- Peeta miro en otra dirección y vio a la mamá de Katniss hablando con el doctor Aurelius, caminaron tomados de la mano, Katniss sentía las miradas hacia ellos.

-Hola mamá- dijo en cuanto llego

-Katniss Peeta, hola que bien se ven- abrazo a ambos

-No sabía que estabas invitada, no me lo contaste- gruñó Katniss

-Bueno es que no estaba invitada pero el doctor Aurelius me invitó hacer unos días- Katniss y Peeta intercambiaron una mirada

-ya veo- dijo Katniss conteniendo la risa

-Ven vamos al balcón- las dos mujeres caminaron rumbo al balcón mientras Peeta hablaba con el doctor. Katniss había perdonado a su madre hacia mucho tiempo, ella había regresado al 12 en seis ocasiones cuando la tumba de Prim fui instalada, por invitación de Peeta que se ganó una semana de enojo por parte de Katniss y las 5 veces siguientes por su cumpleaños, después del segundo año Katniss le hablaba a su madre en su cumpleaños. Su relación seguía siendo fría pero cordial, se informaban cosas por protocolo, como la vez que Peeta y ella decidieron vivir formalmente juntos o la vez que a su madre le asignaron un piso a su cargo. Era poco pero era mejor que aparentar que no existirían.

-que sucede-

-Quería decirte que he empezado a salir con alguien-

-A que te refieres con salir-

-Pues a citas, cenas, caminar en el parque, besos-

-Ohh detente no quiero saber nada más - Katniss comenzó a reír

-estoy feliz-

-Me alegro- Katniss le sonrió a su madre sinceramente

-Tu eres feliz hija-

-Si lo soy, Peeta es un excelente hombre, nos apoyamos y lo amo-

-Lo sé, cuando estás con él brillas-

-Siento que tanta felicidad es imposible y que alguien llegará a destruirla-

-Oh Katniss no pienses eso, tu has sufrido mucho y mereces toda la felicidad del mundo-

-Tu también mamá- respondió Katniss abrazando a su madre y derramando unas lagrimas silenciosas.

-Regresémos-

-claro- al regresar se sentaron a la mesa, la presidenta dio unas palabras les dijo que la fiesta era privada y que no necesitaban quedarse si no lo querían hacer.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Katniss se dirigía al baño cuando sintió un brazo tocando su hombro

-Podemos hablar- le dijo Gale

-Claro, solo necesito ir al baño- cuando salió del baño se dirigieron a un lugar más silencioso, Peeta los vio salir tenia intenciones de seguirlos pero Johanna lo atrapó en la pista de baile.

-Que pasa- dijo Katniss

-Cómo estas, luces muy bien-

-Estoy mejorando-

-Bien... yo quería... quiero. Pedirte disculpas-

-Porque exactamente- gruñó la chica cruzando sus brazos

-Por todo, estoy viendo a un colega del doctor Aurelius, el me ha ayudado mucho a entender y a perdonarme-

-me da gusto-

-yo también la quería como a una hermana. Yo me culpo por su muerte aunque no haya lanzado la bomba fue mi idea y siempre viviré con ese remordimiento- Katniss ya estaba llorando -Yo quisiera obtener tu perdón, por ser tan necio por no entender que eras de él aun cuando no se hablaban, lo nuestro-

-Lo nuestro siempre fue una amistad, yo lamento haberte confundido, lamento haber hecho que pensaras que tenías una oportunidad. Era más fácil hacerte creer que te quería que enfrentar mis sentimientos por Peeta-

-Lo se. Lo entiendo y quisiera que volviéramos a ser amigos

-Te perdonó Gale- Katniss lo abrazo

-Gracias-

-necesito tiempo, para ser amigos de nuevo... podemos empezar por cartas-

-Está bien- Gale le dio una sonrisa torcida. Ambos regresaron a la fiesta Katniss vio a Peeta sentado con Effie

-Estás bien- le pregunto Peeta tomando su mano

-Si-

-Bien- respondió Peeta, no necesitaba más explicaciones, él sabía que ella se lo contaría cuando estuviera lista.

Esa noche disfrutaron mucho, todos charlaban como viejos amigos, terminaron bailando entre ellos y riendo de los chistes de Haymitch y Beette no hubo protocolos que seguir ni sonrisas fingidas terminada la noche todos estaban seguros que regresarían el siguiente año.

Gracias por sus lecturas.

La vida me atrapo y no habías podido actualizar

Contestó reviews:

Sam: muchas gracias, por tu comentario.

Sama: gracias... me encanta que te encante.

@Forever MK NH: Gracias por leer, me da gusto que te guste.

@ValeriaLuis: lo estoy escribiendo así por que aveces me bloqueo si escribo con una línea de tiempo fija, lo pensé así por que me salen ideas de aquí y de allá y no siempre son de tiempo cronológico. Trato que no haya muchos errores en Los tiempo y en lo que ya voy escribiendo. Espero no fallar muchos en eso. Gracias por comentar. Espero te guste esta actualización.


	13. Pregunta

Estoy de regreso...

La vida me consumió por un tiempo.

Espero que les guste.

Pregunta

Peeta estaba horneado tranquilamente, tenía casi 40 años de edad se sentía viejo aunque en realidad no estaba tan viejo. A veces se ponía a pensar en todo lo que había cambiado sus vidas desde la guerra Finnick Jr. tenía 20 años era idéntico a su padre y estaba estudiando para ser médico era de los primeros jóvenes que estaba estudiando después de la gusto erra, Annie estaba viviendo en el Capitolio junto a su suegra, quien seguía trabajando para el doctor Aurelius y ambos tenía una relación amorosa desde hace varios años, Johanna estaba viviendo con Gale en el distrito 2. Effie y Haymitch estaban en el 12 consintiendo a sus hijos. Su pequeña hija tenía 11 años mientras que su hijo tenía 7 años eran lo mejor que le había pasado después de Katniss por supuesto. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando vio entrar a uno de los compañeros de Willow

-Señor Mellark... tiene que venir rápido-

-que pasa- preguntó Peeta asustado

-Es Willow, ella no despierta- Peeta salió corriendo dejando todo atrás, cuando llegó vio a su pequeña en el piso

-Willow- gritó, llegó junto a ella tenía los ojos abiertos pero se veía muy confundida

-Papá- preguntó la niña -Que pasó- Peeta notó sangre en su cabeza, sin pensarlo dos veces cargo a su hija y comenzó a caminar rumbo al hospital del distrito, en cuanto llego tomaron a su niña de sus brazos y el se sentó a esperar 10 minutos después recordó que había dejado los hornos prendidos y no le había avisado a katniss se levantó para buscar un teléfono llamó a la panadería primero

-Panadería Mellark-

-Hola Mike soy Peeta

-Jefe... me preguntaba dónde estaba, el pan se quemo y la casa está hirviendo-

-Lo se, lo siento, Willow está en el hospital-

-Ohh lo siento. Esta bien-

-Espero que no sea nada grave, te avisaré si regreso mañana o no -

-no se preocupe jefe nosotros lo cubrimos-

-Gracias- colgó el teléfono y marco a su casa

-Hola- respondió su esposa

-Kat-

-Amor...-

-Amor, está Ray contigo-

-No, está con Haymitch y Effie, qué pasa-

-No te asustes-

-Que sucedió- dijo katniss perdiendo la paciencia

-Es Willow, algo le pasó en el parque, ella está bien pero se desmayó y decidí traerla al hospital-

-Ohh no, voy para allá-

-Está bien- Peeta colgó el teléfono. Se quedó parado unos minutos más, después decidió sentarse, no se movió hasta que escucho su nombre

-Peeta-

-Hola, Alice. Cómo está mi hija-

-Está bien, parece que se golpeó en el estomago y perdió el aire, el golpe en la cabeza es pequeño no necesito gran curación, en general nada grave, pero se quedará aquí esta noche, deberá tener reposo por lo menos una semana-

-Puedo verla-

-Claro sígueme- camino al cuarto y vio a su hija en la cama conectada a unos aparatos

-papá-

-Mi amor, como te sientes-

-bien, cuando nos iremos a casa-

-Pronto- Peeta tomó la silla y se sentó junto a ella tomó su mano, su hija era muy parecida a katniss físicamente pero tenía sus ojos y algunos mechones rubios en el cabello, ademas le encantaba hornear

-Que sucedió- preguntó Peeta

-Estaba regresando de la escuela e iba a pasar a dejarte mi mochila a la panadería, por qué recuerdas que te dije que iríamos a casa de Luca a hacer la tarea-

-Si lo recuerdo-

-Entonces comenzamos a jugar y me caí, no recuerdo más, cuando desperté estabas ahí junto a mi-

-Que bueno que estás bien-

-No se donde está mi mochila, deberíamos ir a buscarla, estoy bien no necesito quedarme- hizo el intento de pararse.

-Willow no podemos irnos Alice dijo que debías quedarte hasta mañana, tu mochila podemos buscarla después-

-Está bien papá- se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que la puerta se abrió

-mamá- dijo la niña extendiendo los brazos

-Hola mi amor- katniss camino junto a ella y beso su cabeza -Estás bien verdad-

-Si mamá, donde está Ray-

-Afuera con tus abuelos-

-van a pasar a verme-

-tu hermano no puede entrar pero en cuanto salgamos nosotros, entrarán tus abuelos-

-Quien se quedará conmigo-

-Quien quieres que se quede- preguntó Katniss. La Niña los miro a ambos, sabía que su hermano estaba más a su madre porque le gustaba el bosque cosa que a ella no tanto asi que dijo

-Papá, si no te molesta-

-claro que no me molesta mi amor- la abrazo fuerte -Muy bien, entonces yo me voy para que entren tus abuelos y descanses- Katniss la abrazo de nuevo beso sus mejillas- ya comiste- le preguntó a Peeta, este negó con la cabeza -me voy a llevar a tu papá para que coma algo, te amo pequeña te veo mañana-

-también te amo mamá- ambos salieron al pasillo Ray corrió a los brazos de su padre, le entregó la comida y Peeta comió sentado junto a su hijo, mientras el niño no paraba de hablar, katniss estaba sentada en silencio junto a ellos. Cuando Peeta terminó de comer se despidió de su hijo y se levanto

-Katniss-

-Si- dijo la mujer viéndolo a los ojos

-Abuelo- gritó Ray

-Willow está dormida, Effie se quedo con ella, vamos Ray empecemos a caminar te voy a contar un secreto- dijo el hombre caminando con el niño

-Kat- dijo Peeta su mujer estaba muy callada, katniss lo vio a los ojos y comenzó a llorar -Peeta, tenía tanto miedo-

-Yo también- se abrazaron por unos minutos hasta que Peeta se separó de ella y la beso, hacía tiempo que katniss se había acostumbrado a sus demostraciones publicas ambos tenían casi 40 años y las personas del distrito ya no los veía como tributos, aunque no era lo mismo en otros distritos, todavía no habían perdido el interés en ellos -ve con Ray-

-Si, si pasa algo cualquier cosa debes avisarme-

-Lo haré-

-Te amo- susurró la mujer

-y yo a ti- le dijo el rubio, camino al cuarto de nuevo se despidió de Effie y se sentó a dormitar en una silla.

Eran casi las 7 de la mañana cuando se despertó

-Papá-

-Que sucede, te duele algo-

-No, quiero caminar-

-No puedes-

-Estoy aburrida-

-cuánto tiempo llevas despierta-

-Algunos minutos-

-Quieres que te ayude a estudiar- La niña lo miro a los ojos

-Estamos estudiando los Juegos del Hambre- dijo en un volumen bajo

-Ohhh-

-Quieres contarme- preguntó su hija, sus hijos sabían que sus padres, abuelos y tías habían sido parte de la guerra, pero katniss y Peeta prometieron contárselos cuando cumplieran 10 años

-No puedo contarte sin que este mamá-

-Puedes contarme algo, es verdad que tu y mamá perdieron un hijo- Peeta suspiró miro a su hija

-Te contare algunas cosas está bien-

-Si-

-Sabes que mis padres eran panaderos y tu abuelo era minero-

-Aja-

-Tu madre y yo fuimos seleccionados para los juegos-

-Mamá se ofreció como voluntaria para salvar a la tía Prim- Peeta estaba algo abrumado, no quería contarle las cosas sin katniss presente pero tampoco quería ignorar las preguntas de su hija.

-Que es lo que sabes-

-En los libros dice que hubo una guerra como resultado los castigaron haciendo los juegos hay una lista de los 75 juegos que hubo, tiene los nombres de los tributos y quien gano, vi los nombres de él abuelo, el tuyo dos veces, el de mamá, también los de mis tías Johanna, Annie y el tío Finnick-

-Si nosotros fuimos tributos-

-No explica demasiado de los juegos hasta los de ustedes dice que ambos estaban enamorados-

-willow hasta donde sabes-

-Todo, los juegos, el bebé, tu secuestró y la guerra, hay fotos y ustedes se veían enamorados, pero alguien me dijo que su abuela dice que ustedes no se querían que mamá salía con alguien llamado Gale me dijo que siguen sin quererse- Peeta se estremeció

-no. Te prometo que te contaremos todo cuando lleguemos a casa- le dijo Peeta a su hija sin decir nada más. Salieron del hospital esa tarde Willow debía pasar 1 semana en cama, cuando llegó a casa se durmió, Peeta aprovechó para mandar a su hijo con Haymitch y Effie

-que pasa Peeta por qué mandaste a Rye con Haymitch-

-Willow me pregunto acerca de los juegos

-que, pero ella es muy pequeña aún-

-amor, tiene casi 11 años, dice que ya empezaron a verlo en la escuela

-oh no, que vamos a hacer

-debemos decirle que sucedió

-todo- pregunto Katniss con miedo

-hasta donde tu quieras decirle

-está bien- ambos se abrazaron.

Cuando Willow despertó y vio a sus padres en su cuarto supo que era momento de la verdad

-como te sientes- pregunto Katniss

-bien mamá

-tu papá me dijo que le hiciste algunas preguntas

-si, estas enojada por ello-

-no, queremos contarte qué pasó- La Niña se sentó recta y Peeta se sentó al lado de Katniss para tomar su mano

-Bien, todo empezó cuando tu abuelo murió en las minas, mi madre amaba mucho a mi padre y cuando él murió se perdió a si misma, yo tuve que empezar a cazar clandestinamente ahí conocí a Gale. Años después cuando tu padre y yo teníamos 16 el nombre de Prim salió cosechado yo me ofrecí como voluntaria para poder salvar a mi hermana y tu padre salió sorteado-

-ustedes se amaban-

-No aún. Bueno yo tenía sentimientos por tu madre pero no nos conocíamos lo suficiente, viajamos al Capitolio y tu madre era muy seria y yo por esos sentimientos quería salvarla, así que hablé con Haymitch y ambos pensamos que si yo le declaraba mi amor delante de todos el público se fijaría en ella, tendría más posibilidades de ganar-

-Los juegos no eran un honor Willow nosotros teníamos que matar personas, sabes por qué a veces papá o mamá gritan en la noche- la niña negó con la cabeza -por qué esos recuerdos los juegos y la guerra a veces siguen presentes en nuestros sueños-

-Son pesadillas- dijo la niña pensando en sus propias pesadillas

-así es mi amor, son pesadillas que sin que queramos nos persiguen-

-Entonces ganaron los juegos y ya se amaban, se iban a casar y tu estabas embarazada-

-si, nosotros nos amábamos- dijo Katniss -yo era muy tímida no sabía cómo expresar mis sentimientos, el presidente Snow nos dijo que debíamos casarnos aunque no nos quisiéramos-

-entonces no amas a papá- dijo la niña triste

-Yo tenía 16 años para mi amar a alguien significaba perder mis ganas de vivir pero tu padre me enamoro, no se como, aunque creo que el me enseño que amar significa ser más fuertes juntos yo lo amaba, lo amo demasiado, pero no se lo dije, el presidente Snow pensó que lo estábamos engañando y nos envió de nuevo a la arena, solo que esta vez íbamos con nuestros amigos-

-la tía Johanna y el tío Finnick-

-Si Willow, hubo una conspiración de la cual ni tu madre ni yo sabíamos-

-Nos separaron, pasaron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo yo pensé que tu padre estaba muerto-

-Yo pensé que tú madre estaba muerta-

-Johana me ataco, pensé que quería matarme, pero lo que quería era quitarme el localizador-

-todo fue muy rápido, alguien me perseguía y yo trataba de regresar al árbol donde nos habíamos separado pero nunca llegué, cuando desperté estaba en el Capitolio-

-yo si llegue al árbol pero solo estaba Finnick ahí yo no supe que hacer y provoque una gran explosión, yo...- Katniss se quedó callada, respiro profundamente -yo quería morir como tu padre- Peeta apretó su mano

-tu madre, Finnick y Beetee fueron rescatados por el distrito 13 mientras que a Johanna, Annie y a mi, nos capturó el capitolio-

-Tu perdiste a tu bebé a mi hermano o hermana- Peeta miro a Katniss, solo había 7 personas que sabían que Katniss jamás estuvo embarazada

-Si- dijo Katniss simplemente -cuando desperté, me enteré que todo había sido planeado que solo querían rescatarme a mi y además el bebé- Katniss se quedó callada-

-no nos gusta recordar eso- dijo Peeta - hija es algo muy doloroso, el bebé ya no estaba-

-en el distrito 13 me ofrecieron ser la imagen de la revolución, pero yo no acepté-

-Pero tu sales en las fotos-

-tu madre acepto ser el sinsajo a cambio de que nosotros fuéramos salvados-

-cuando me di cuenta que Peeta estaba vivo, hice el trato con la presidente, yo sería el sinsajo si ella me devolvía a mis amigos-

-qué pasa con Gale, es el mismo que sale con la tía Johanna quien nunca viene a visitar pero siempre manda regalos- murmuró la niña

-si, el mismo del que te hablaron, solo fuimos, somos amigos-

-cuánto tiempo pasaron alejados-

-meses-

-cuando nos rescataron a Annie, Johanna y a mi del capitolio estábamos muy lastimados pues nos trataron muy mal, necesitábamos recuperarnos-

-Que les hicieron papá- pregunto la niña preocupada

-Cosas que no queremos recordar Willow- gruñó Katniss

-después de algún tiempo la guerra empezó y ahí fue cuando tu tío Finnick murió, él presidente Snow se rindió y tú madre mato a Coin-

-por qué, en el libro de la escuela dice que ella era la presidenta del distrito 13 de los rebeldes-

-Así es, pero ella mató a tu tía Prim, ella quería el poder, nos pidió hacer unos juegos del hambre con niños del Capitolio-

-por eso tu madre la mato, ella quería hacer cosas malas, nosotros queríamos paz y es lo que tenemos desde que la guerra terminó-

-Entonces...- La Niña los miro a ambos- ustedes asesinaron personas- a katniss se le encogió el corazón

-si, Willow-

-pero son heroes también... que debo decirles a mis compañeros si me preguntan-

-Hija, los libros cuentan la historia a su manera, pero las personas la pueden interpretar de muchas formas, nosotros sufrimos mucho al ser cosechados, no puedes imaginarte cuánto, pero sobrevivimos a pesar de todo, lo superamos y formamos una familia que amamos. No tienes que defendernos ante nadie, tu sabes la historia y si tu estás satisfecha con las respuestas es lo único que nos importa- La Niña miro a sus padres y sonrío

-Bueno... puedo hacerle preguntas al abuelo Haymitch y a mis tíos-

-Si, aunque no se que te vayan a decir-

-Está bien, gracias por contarme-

-De nada mi amor-

-Ahora a descansar, tienes que recuperarte-

-hasta mañana- Katniss y Peeta salieron de su cuarto, se dirigieron a su recámara, Peeta abrazo a Katniss, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Katniss le dijo

-Crees que Haymitch le diga que nunca estuve embarazada-

-No, así como no le dirá que casi mato a su madre-

-Peeta esto fue tan-

-Duro, lo sé-

-Fue como vivirlo otra vez-

-Lo sé y todavía nos falta Ray- susurró Peeta

-Peeta-

-Dime-

-No me arrepiento sabes-

-de que-

-De haber aceptado formar una familia, no me arrepiento de estar a tu lado y amarte ni de nuestros hijos, ustedes me han hecho muy feliz-

-Te amo- le dijo simplemente Peeta besándola con fuerza, ella respondió como lo hacía siempre, se amaron lentamente, ellos habían cambiado, la vida los había cambiado y aunque tenían casi 40 años seguían amándose como cuando tenían 18 años.


	14. Y sí

Hola regrese muy rápido.

Como siempre agradezco sus lecturas y los juegos del hambre no me perteneces.

POR CIERTO, Ya se enteraron que se nos viene una Precuela, según lo que leí será en el tiempo donde la adorada Mags gano los juegos. Estoy muy emocionada.

Gracias por sus lecturas.

———-/

Su respiración se aceleró mientras entraba en la enfermería, las personas caminaban de un lado al otro parecía que no se fijaban en ella, su corazón seguía bombeando sangre aceleradamente, movía la cabeza buscándolo, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber que él estaba bien, pasó junto a una enfermera que la miro con un rastro de lastima y enojo, ella pensó, esta muerto, respiro más acelerada y vio a Johanna

-Johanna-

-Descerebrada, ¿viniste a cobrarte esa cicatriz?- le preguntó con una sonrisa torcida, tenía marcas de tortura por todos lados, estaba muy pálida, ojerosa y extremadamente delgada

-Eres una idiota- le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Despacio que me desarmo, también te extrañe-

-como estás-

-he estado mejor-

-me alegro de verte-

-Yo también, pero ambas sabemos que no me viniste a buscar a mi- Katniss se sonrojó

-estás tan perdida-le dijo en tono de burla-tu chico está por allá- le señaló una habitación -ve con él, ya tendremos tiempo de tomar un té- Katniss le apretó la mano, le dedicó una sonrisa, Johanna la empujó suavemente para que siguiera su camino, comenzó a caminar, hacia la habitación que Johanna le había señalado con el corazón desbocado, pasó junto a otra sala donde una pelirroja estaba siendo abrazada por un rubio, la chica lloraba desesperada

-todo esta bien, ya estamos juntos Annie-

-No vuelvas a dejarme-

-Estaremos bien, verdaderamente juntos-

-No más secretos-

-No, ya podemos amarnos libremente- reconoció la voz del rubio y supo que era Finnick con la famosa Annie, la chica no parecía tan desorientada pero Katniss no tenía tiempo de presentaciones, no cuando no sabia como estaba su chico del pan así que Katniss siguió adelante, se encontró a Haymitch y Gale afuera de la habitación donde él estaba, los miro a ambos

-Esta adentro- le dijo Gale

-Gracias- le respondió ella y le dio un corto abrazo -por salvarlo-

-de nada Katniss- le dio una sonrisa triste -nunca tuve oportunidad verdad-

-Gale-

-No, esta bien, lo entiendo-

-Yo...-

-Tu debes estar con él- le dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba. Katniss lo contempló un segundo y luego volvió la vista a la puerta

-deberías esperar a que terminen de revisarlo- le dijo Haymitch, Katniss lo ignoro entrando al cuarto, en cuanto cruzó la puerta toda la adrenalina que sentía se evaporó, se sintió desesperada por tocarlo, ver su mirada, lo vio sentado rodeado de doctores y enfermeras, vio al doctor Aurelius en un rincón, con la prótesis de Peeta en las manos, hizo contacto visual con él, el doctor movió su cabeza afirmativamente, ella lo entendió como una señal. Alguien le estaba haciendo preguntas

-Cuantos años tienes- pregunto uno -18- Dijo ella en un susurro, el solo movió la cabeza, se veía tan débil, Katniss necesitaba escuchar su voz

-Peeta- murmuró un poco más fuerte

-Katniss... Eres tú- dijo el chico con la voz ronca, Katniss se movió en cuando escuchó su voz, el escucharlo lo hacía más real, más tangible, necesitaba tocarlo, verlo a los ojos, saber que el estaría bien, necesitaba ver a su chico del pan, camino despacio mientras se acercaba para quedar frente a él vio su realidad, estaba demacrado, con muchos golpes, su torso no era el que ella recordaba, su cabello estaba más largo, pero estaba sucio. Cuando llegó frente a él sus ojos hicieron contacto y en cuanto lo hicieron Katniss sintió las lágrimas por sus mejillas, no se había dado cuenta que las cámaras la habían seguido, si lo hubiera sabido no habría saltado sobre él. Lo beso porque lo había extrañado tanto, porque lo tenía ya junto a ella y porque ella sabía que lo amaba, necesitaba perderlo para aceptar que lo amaba, él le respondió el beso y la abrazo, cuando se separaron él le dijo

-Te extrañe tanto-

-Y yo a ti-le respondió ella juntando sus frentes

-No llores estamos juntos de nuevo- sus manos la tomaron de la cintura, Peeta recordó lo que le dijeron en el aerodeslizador, "la gente necesita saber que Katniss perdió a su hijo"

-como está nuestro bebé- Katniss lo miró extrañada, entonces fue consciente de las cámaras que ahora estaban a su costado, se limpió las lágrimas de golpe, por el enojo que sentía, no quería perder el control, tenía un trato que cumplir, se limitó a decir

-Oh Peeta- en un gruñido que sonó como sollozo, entonces Katniss volvió a abrazarlo para tomar valor. Para decir una mentira más a la lista, suspiro para decirlo

-Lo siento Peeta, Katniss perdió al bebé cuando la rescatamos de la arena, esa noche los perdió a los dos a ti y a su bebé. Lo siento tanto- escucho a su mentor decir, Katniss se aferró más a Peeta, para morderse la lengua y no mandarlos al demonio a todos, Peeta la abrazo más fuerte

-te amo, cuando todo esto termine podremos llorar a nuestro hijo-

-Si- dijo ella con su cara hundida en su pecho

-cuando esto termine podremos comenzar una familia, Katniss te lo juro-sentenció Peeta, ella lo miro a los ojos y le dio un beso corto después solo se aferró a él más fuerte y sollozó, por que tenía mucho coraje contenido. Se sentía enojada con el 13 por robarle un momento tan personal con Peeta.

-Bien ya tienen lo que querían ahora largo de aquí- escucho a Haymitch decir en voz alta, Katniss escucho los pasos de las personas

-Tienen 10 minutos, los doctores deben terminar de revisarlo- dijo Haymitch antes de salir también del cuarto, por fin estaban solos

-Perdóname- comenzó Peeta- me dijeron que tenía que preguntarte esto en cuanto te viera-

-No importa- dijo Katniss separándose un poco de él

-Si, te extrañe- dijo Peeta

-También yo... Como estas, que tanto te hicieron Peeta-

-Estaré bien... No importa nada de lo que me hicieron, ya no podrán hacerlo más-

-todo esto es mi culpa-

-No lo es Katniss, Snow me capturó porque él cree que me amas, me lo dijo, si yo estaba lejos de ti él pensó que te derrumbarías, debió ir al 12 por Gale- dijo Peeta sin emoción en su voz. Katniss negó con la cabeza

-Lo hice- le dijo

-que cosa- pregunto Peeta

-derrumbarme-

-Pero y los propos- dijo Peeta en tono de reproche

-Yo hice un trato, cuando desperté y me dijeron que no te habían rescatado pensé que estabas muerto, yo no sabía que hacer no entendía nada, aquí en el trece hay tantas reglas, pero yo no estaba bien intentaba seguir mi rutina hasta que te vi en esa entrevista, tu pedías alto al fuego, en el 13 te llamaban traidor pero yo sabía que te estaban obligado y tenía que rescatarte, entonces hice un trato con Coin, si yo era el sinsajo ella te rescataría-

-Yo hice el mismo trato-

-Qué-

-Snow, él me engaño, me dijo que también te tenía capturada, que si yo no hacia las entrevistas y decía lo que él quería te mataría. Te escuchábamos gritar, ni Annie, ni Johana, ni yo sabíamos que había pasado, todo sucedió tan rápido te escuche gritar y corrí a buscarte después escuche la explosión, pero estaba muy cerca de un campo de fuerza y recibí una descarga parece que todos lo hicimos porque nos dejó inconscientes, cuando desperté estaba en una celda con Johanna y Annie al lado de mi, yo pensé que eras tú gritando, todo el tiempo entonces lo hice, y los gritos pararon-

-Yo pensé que habías muerto... desperté de camino al 13 con la noticia de la destrucción del 12 y tu ya no estabas-

-Ellos nos engañaron por bastante tiempo pero entonces en una entrevista el 13 se infiltró en la transmisión y te escuche cantando, te vi, supe que todo era mentira, les advertí del bombardeo ahí fue donde me empezó a ir mal-

-Oh Peeta- le dijo Katniss llorando de nuevo

-no importa si Snow se equivocó de chico, me da gusto verte de nuevo-

-No lo hizo Peeta, Snow capturó al chico indicado. Lo que más amamos es lo que nos destruye- le dijo acariciando su mejilla

-tú- le dijo Peeta

-te amo- le respondió Katniss, Peeta sonrió ampliamente y la beso

-también te amo Katniss, todo será diferente desde ahora- se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Katniss no se quedó en la sala mientras revisaban a Peeta. Pero regreso en cuanto terminaron, se subió a su cama para dormir junto a él por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió sin pesadillas.

Peeta se recuperó muy rápido, los enviaron a un cuarto juntos pues para todo el mundo estaban casados, Annie y Finnick se casaron no tuvieron Luna de miel, formaron un escuadrón estrella solo para filmar propos. La guerra los asaltó a todos, los creyeron muertos pero pudieron infiltrarse en el Capitolio, perdieron algunos miembros del escuadrón, incluyendo a Gale. Dos Semana después se infiltraron al Capitolio y Snow calló, Katniss habló con él antes de ejecutarlo, Coin intento revivir los juegos del hambre pero nadie la apoyó, en un intento desesperado por ganar el poder, Coin intento asesinar a Paylor quien era su contrincante al poder, lo que la expuso y fue sentenciada a muerte.

Katniss, Peeta, Prim y Haymitch regresaron al 12, Johanna se mudó al 4 con Annie y Finnick. Un año más tarde Katniss y Peeta se casaron...

Despertó de golpe y la realidad la golpeó tan fuerte que comenzó a llorar y gritar, ella sabía que ese sueño era aún peor que las pesadillas que a veces tenía, por qué esos sueños le mostraban lo que pudo ser, si Snow no hubiera lastimado a Peeta como lo hizo ellos estarían juntos, su hermana estaría viva, Peeta no sería un huésped en su casa sería su marido, estarían más cuerdos. No importaba que su relación hubiera avanzado desde la cita que tuvieron, ella seguía sintiendo su odio de vez en cuando, su corazón dolía, su llanto se hizo más fuerte

-Katniss estás bien- al verlo de pie junto a su cama, lloro más fuerte. Peeta la abrazo

-una pesadilla- preguntó el chico

-No- le dijo Katniss -soñé que tú eras tú y que nosotros-

-yo soy yo Katniss-

-no, mi Peeta no me odiaba, él me amaba, él ya no está-

-Sigo siendo yo Katniss, no te odio, no podría odiarte-

-No lo haces-

-No se puede odiar lo que amas- susurro Peeta, habían pasado solo 5 meses desde que él había regresado al 12, un mes después de su regreso, ella lo invito a quedarse en su casa, se hablaban poco, pero esta era la primera vez que Peeta la tocaba sin miedo, aunque en su cita durmieron juntos, Katniss podía sentir su miedo. Peeta la apretó en sus brazos como antes.

-Tú me sigues amando-le preguntó la chica

-Si- Katniss al escuchar su declaración se alejó de él y lo beso, Peeta le respondió con entusiasmo, se besaron por un largo tiempo

-Quédate conmigo- le dijo a Peeta

-Siempre- le respondió él acomodándose mejor a la cama, Katniss cerró los ojos y suspiro, después de todo lo que habían pasado, a pesar de todo lo que habían sufrido el resultado siempre sería el mismo, con o sin secuestro ellos se encontrarían el uno al otro porque se complementaban en muchos sentido, se amaban aunque no supieran cómo expresarlo. Al final del día siempre serían Katniss y Peeta los trágicos amantes del distrito 12.

——-

Contestó Reviews

Ale Galvn: Gracias por leer mi historia muchas veces me alegra que te guste y que en el momentos que leas te la pases bien, saludos. El

Forever MK NH: Sii es difícil recordar momentos duros pero debían hacerlo es parte de su crecimiento. gracias por tu lectura saludos.


	15. Amor

Hola, regrese, espero les guste el capítulo.

Como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece solo escribo un poco con ellos.

 **Amor**

Decir que Katniss estaba asustada era poco, su vientre estaba tan Grande que caminar le incomodaba, no podía hacer nada las últimas dos semanas solo soportaba caminar unos cuantos minutos, su bebé le oprimía las costillas y sus patadas eran cada vez más lastimosas. Katniss había pasado por varios lapsos durante su embarazo, a pesar de ser una decisión propia pasó de la felicidad al miedo, de estar emocionada a deprimirse, pero la desesperación llegó a ella cuando el Capitolio inevitablemente se enteró, recibió una llamada pidiendo una entrevista exclusiva tenía aproximadamente 6 meses de embarazo pero Katniss no aceptó. Por los 7 meses después de muchas llamadas con Plutarch y pláticas con Peeta aceptó a enviar un mensaje en video para todos los distritos. En el mensaje Katniss y Peeta estaban parados afuera de su casa el discurso lo comenzó Peeta diciendo: "Buenas tardes ciudadanos de Panem somos Katniss y Peeta desde nuestro hogar en el distrito 12 nos dirigimos a ustedes para comunicarles nuestra felicidad"

En ese momento la cámara se alejó de ellos y el vientre de Katniss fue visible, entonces ella empezó "Después de algunos años juntos vamos a ampliar nuestra familia, queríamos comunicarles nuestra felicidad" dijo Katniss sonriendo "Cuando este bebé nazca les enviaremos una foto, muchas gracias" termino Peeta. El video detuvo las llamadas pero llegaron los regalos, eso tranquilizó a Katniss.

En el distrito 12 fue otra historia todos estaban felices por Peeta y Katniss y ya los habían felicitado varías veces, ayudado a Katniss siempre que podían en sus caminatas. Hasta 2 semanas antes donde ya no podía caminar tanto y todo empezó a hacerse más pesado, su madre había llegado unos días atrás y se instaló en su casa.

-Tienes que dormir- le dijo Peeta

-Ya no puedo acomodarme Peeta-

-Ya no soy Peet- bromeó el rubio

-Peeta- dijo Katniss con un puchero

-Necesitas un masaje mi amor-

-Si- Peeta se estiró y comenzó a sobar su espalda

-Todo estará bien-

-Qué pasa si no puedo hacerlo-

-A que te refieres-

-Tenerlo, si yo no puedo y yo muero-

-Kat no digas eso-

-Peeta si yo muero, prométeme que no te vas a perder, vas a cuidar de ella o él como si yo estuviera aquí-

-Katniss-

-Prométemelo-

-Te lo prometo- le dijo Peeta besando su cabeza -pero nada va a salir mal, tu estarás bien-

-Okay- le dijo Katniss cerrando los ojos. Confiando en las palabras de su esposo.

Al despertar se levantó para desayunar

-Buenos días amor- le dijo Katniss sentándose en la mesa

-Buenos días mi amor, quieres desayunar-

-Si- Peeta le dio un plato -vas a ir a la panadería- le pregunto la chica

-Si, solo un rato, pero tú madre está aquí-

-Si, lo sé-

-No te tardes mucho Peet-

-No Amor, nos vemos- besó su cabeza y tocó su vientre en forma de despedida.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras de la aldea de los vencedores cuando sucedió. Su fuente se rompió

-Mamá- grito con todas sus ganas -Haymitch- grito tomando su vientre

-Porque gritas- pregunto un Haymitch muy demacrado

-Estas borracho- pregunto

-No- gruñó el hombre

-Ayúdame a llegar a mi casa, voy a tener este bebé en la calle-

-Estás segura-

-Haymitch- grito Katniss. El hombre al verla con lágrimas contenidas la tomó entre sus brazos

-Bájame-

-Cállate Katniss- el hombre entró en su casa y dijo -esta sucediendo-

-súbela al cuarto- escucho a su madre decirle. Haymitch subió las escaleras como pudo, la depositó en su cama

-Ve por Peeta- le dijo Katniss. La chica toco su vientre -No puedo más-

-Katniss tranquila, ayúdame a cambiarte- le puso una bata, y espero a que llegara Peeta, para bajar a poner el agua

-porque no haces nada- le grito Katniss

-Traquila hija, estoy esperando a Peeta- Katniss se quedó respirando como Annie le dijo

-No puedo hacerlo Peeta- le dijo Katniss cuando llevaba 4 horas de labor de parto, Haymitch daba vueltas en la sala, Mike el ayudante de Peeta lo veía pasearse desde el sillón, Sea estaba en la cocina, cocinando para todos. Effie estaba ayudando a la madre de Katniss en todo lo que podía y Peeta estaba junto a ella tomando su mano

-Si puedes Katniss, tu puedes-

-Peeta- lloró la mujer

-Katniss estás lista- le dijo la mujer- Cuando llegue la siguiente contracción vas a pujar lo más fuerte que puedas, por 15 segundos, Peeta va a contar por ti. Esta bien-

-Si- dijo la chica inhaló fuerte y espero la contracción

-Puja- le dijo su madre

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5,- le decía Peeta

-Ahhhh- gritaba Katniss sintiendo el dolor punzante

-bien, de nuevo Katniss- le dijo Effie -vamos cariño tú puedes-

-puja- grito su madre. Estuvo 30 minutos haciendo lo mismo Katniss estaba muy cansada.

-Ya falta poco amor-

-Peeta no puedo más-

-Claro que puedes, ya falta poco para verla-

-una vez más Kat, será la última- le dijo su madre

-Ahhh- pujo con todas sus fuerzas y sintió un dolor intenso, después se detuvo, pasaron unos minutos o eso sintió ella cuando un llanto rompió el silencio

-Prim- dijo su madre comenzando a llorar, Effie tomó la cobija y la enredo. Su madre corto el cordón, ella se quedó en shock cuando Effie se la entregó su corazón estalló en un amor infinito, jamás había sentido algo así, el pequeño bulto dejó de llorar, Peeta la acariciaba

-Peet, es nuestra-

-Lo es, es hermosa Katniss-

-Se parece a Prim-

-Quieres cambiar de nombre- le pregunto Peeta

-No, Peeta. Willow será su nombre-

-Muy bien. Hola willow, bienvenida- dijo Peeta abrazando a Katniss. La Niña en respuesta abrió sus ojos y el azul de los ojos de Peeta la miraron por primera vez, sabía que todo había valido la pena, la guerra, los juegos, su matrimonio su elección de darle a Peeta ese bebé. Miro a Peeta.

-Te amo Peeta- le dijo

-Y yo las amo con todo el corazón- dijo el chicho sonriendo ampliamente.

Willow Mellark nació una noche de invierno, era la hija de dos vencedores, como Finnick la diferencia era que sus padres estaban vivos. Willow Mellark llegó a sus vidas en el momento Perfecto y lleno de amor a todos los presentes esa noche. Katniss conoció un amor que jamás sintió, Peeta conoció una parte de Katniss que no sabía que existía, no sabía que podía amarla aun más, Haymitch encontró la fuerza para permanecer sobrio sin necesidad de recaer, Effie encontró el amor de una familia y jamás regreso a vivir al Capitolio.


	16. Sorpresa

**Está algo corto y flojo pero es todo lo que tengo. Estoy muy estresada por el trabajo y la escuela... las escuelas virtuales no son son sencillas como parecen, como sea gracias por leer**.

Sorpresa

Katniss se encontraba en su baño llorando desesperadamente

-Ábreme por favor- escucho a Peeta decir

-Vete-

-Kat por favor-

-vete con ella Peeta-

-Katniss de que estás hablando- esa respuesta la molesto más abrió la puerta de golpe y comenzó a gritar

-Estabas abrazándola a ella, de todas las personas en este mundo, estabas abrazando a Delly- dijo con rabia mientras pasaba de largo y se acosto en la cama. Peeta abrió la boca en una gran O, llevaban 8 años casados y más de 12 años en una relación formal, Katniss podía ser muy reservada con sus sentimientos, pero nunca había gritado así, tampoco había mostrado celos abiertamente por su amiga Delly

-Kat, quieres escucharme- dijo el rubio acostándose junto a ella en la cama de su habitación

-No quiero-

-Vamos- dijo tocando su cintura

-No me toques, ve a abrazarla a ella-

-Kat por qué estás tan molesta, no lo entiendo. Sabes que Delly es mi amiga-

-Déjame- Peeta la abrazo

-Delly está embarazada, por eso la estaba abrazando me dio la noticia, su marido y ella estuvieron intentando tener un hijo desde que Willow nació- katniss se quedó en silencio

-De verdad-

-Claro, fueron al Capitolio para tomar un tratamiento y por fin funcionó-

-Ohh- fue lo único que respondió la mujer -te perdono entonces - le dio un beso lo abrazo y se durmió casi enseguida, Peeta estaba muy confundido, Katniss llevaba días portándose muy extraña.

-No sé qué hacer, Haymitch no quiero molestarla con mis preguntas-

-preciosa sigue siendo muy mala para ocultar las cosas-

-pero y si la presionó y se va-

-no se ira a ningún lado, toda su familia está aquí-

-le preguntaré a Effie que hacer-

-ohh no lo hagas, se pondrá histérica-

-Entonces que hago-

-por que no, nos dejas a Willow y te vas con Katniss a la cabaña, vayan a distraerse un poco-

-Es una buena idea- y así comenzaron a planear todo, Peeta se iría a arreglar la cabaña mientras Katniss daba sus clases de tiro con arco, por la tarde willow de 4 años se quedaría con Haymitch y Effie.

-Peeta por que dejamos a willow sola-

-Katniss no está sola, está con sus abuelos-

-Pero-

-por favor Katniss déjame darte una sorpresa-

-está bien- caminaron de la mano hasta llegar a la cabaña, que aunque no era de ellos, quienes se aventuraban a visitar el lago no se atrevía a entrar

-llegamos- Peeta colocó la canasta con comida en el piso- abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a su mujer. El lugar estaba iluminado con velas y había una mesa con un mantel y unas flores. Katniss al ver la escena comenzó a llorar

-Katniss- Peeta la abrazo y la mujer sollozo fuertemente -que sucede, estás muy rara-

-ohh Peeta esto es hermoso- lloro más fuerte, Peeta la sostuvo en sus brazos y la llevó al sillón. Estuvieron en el sillon por horas hasta que calló la noche.

-Peeta no se que me pasa-

-Katniss quieres ir al capitolio a que te revisen-

-tengo hambre- dijo la mujer simplemente. Peeta tomó la canasta y le dio un pan

-Peeta, creo que me estoy volviendo loca-

-no digas eso-

-creo que si vamos al Capitolio me encerrarán-

-Nadie te va a encerrar-

-lo prometes-

-Te lo juro- comieron su cena y se durmieron abrazados. Una semana después iban rumbo al Capitolio.

-Katniss Everdeen- dijo la mujer

-Aquí- dijo Peeta

-pasen- entraron al consultorio del doctor Aurelius

-Katniss, Peeta que sorpresa, siéntese-

-hola doctor- dijeron ambos

-Que sucede-

-Me estoy volviendo loca- el doctor la miro interrogante- tengo un par de meses con cansancio excesivo, duermo muchísimo, como muy poco, tengo muchas pesadillas de nuevo, me enojo con facilidad o lloro inconsolable-

-Algo más-

-si, ella esta más enojona- Katniss miro feo a su esposo

-Katniss hace cuanto tiempo nació Willow-

-hace 4 años-

-Peeta y tú, siguen siendo sexualmente activos- Katniss se ruborizó

-Si- contestó Peeta

-sigues tomando la inyección-

-Si cada 6 meses-

-Bueno, voy a sacarte unas muestras de sangre, haré unos estudios y mañana los veré de nuevo- el doctor saco sangre de su brazo y se despidió de ambos. Se fueron a dormir intranquilos.

Se quedaron a dormir en la casa de Effie.

-Peeta si algo sucede mañana me vas a seguir queriendo-

-claro, como cada día de nuestra vida-

-Peeta te amo-

-Y yo te amo a ti- Peeta la beso intensamente, el beso los llevo a entregarse una vez más.

A la mañana siguiente llegaron al consultorio y fueron los primeros en entrar

-Ya tengo los resultados-

-Que sucede-

-tranquila... cuando te toca la siguiente inyección- Katniss miro a Peeta

-En un mes- respondió él

-Bueno, me alegra mucho que hayan venido antes. Katniss no se como paso, pero estás embarazada-

-Qué- dijeron ambos

-Cómo- pregunto el rubio

-No lo sé, debió fallar, eso pasa pero es muy poco probable-

-cuánto tiempo...-

-Tendré que hacerte más pruebas, sabes que no es mi especialidad pero traje algo para salir de dudas y después puedo mandarle todo a la doctora Bell en el distrito 12- katniss siguió al doctor para ver al bebé, se acosto con la bata y Peeta tomó su mano

-Por el tamaño, yo diría que estás llegando a los 4 meses-

-Tanto-

-Si, algunos embarazos son diferentes. Luce fuerte y sano- escucharon la sala llenarse de un latido. Peeta derramó una lágrima y Katniss sonrió -ya no cazas o si-

-No, voy al bosque con Willow pero usualmente solo caminamos-

-Da clases de arco-

-Eso esta bien Peeta, solo nada de saltar o correr demasiado, tu vientre prácticamente es inexistente-

-Yo pensé que estaba subiendo de peso-

-Pues no, estás embarazada-

-Estás feliz- le pregunto Peeta

-Si- dijo Katniss

-Felicidades-

-Gracias- salieron de la clínica con una sonrisa. Fueron a recoger sus cosas y tomaron el tren de las 7, cuando estaban en su compartimiento después de haber cenado se sentaron en la cama

-No has dicho nada- le dijo Peeta

-Ni tú-

-Yo estaba esperando a que me dijeras algo- Katniss lo miro

-Peeta puedes sonreír- el rubio la miro y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro- estoy tranquila, no pensé que pasara así de pronto, yo creí que lo hablaríamos primero. Que acordaríamos otro bebé porque, Prim era la luz de mi vida y no quería que Willow creciera sola, ya lo había pensado-

-Bueno ya no tenemos que pensarlo más el bebé ya está aquí- dijo tocando su vientre, se recostaron juntos

-Que quieres que sea-

-la verdad Peeta lo que sea esta bien-

-te amo tanto- le dijo besándola

-Yo también-

Llegaron al siguiente día por la noche, Willow dormía cuando ellos tocaron la puerta

-Qué sucedió- pregunto Effie en cuanto los vio

-Dales un respiro, pasen- dijo Haymitch. Entraron a la sala Effie preparo un té rápidamente y se sirvió

-Pues loca no estás, o ya no estaríamos hablando-

-Muy gracioso haymitch- le dijo Peeta

-estoy embarazada-

-Ohhh felicidades Kat- dijo Effie -tenemos tanto que hacer-

-Vaya, ustedes no pierden el tiempo- de burló Haymitch

-de cuanto estas-

-cuatro meses-

-ósea que en cinco meses tendremos otra nieta-dijo Haymitch más interesado

-o nieto- le dijo Peeta

-qué maravilloso- aplaudió Effie.


End file.
